


Abandoned by Yevon

by Horusath



Series: Abandoned by Yevon [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Creampie, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: Final Fantasy X ficThrough various circumstances, Spira has turned into a place where women are regularly anally raped by men and fiends alike.This series follows the three major female characters as they learn firsthand just how bad Spira has become.
Series: Abandoned by Yevon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A Dark Mirror

Mixing herbs always had a soothing effect on Lulu. She mashed them together in a stone bowl with a small cudgel, her hand rising and falling with enough force to shake the table the bowl was on. Even though wrongly preparing this particular batch would lead to an agonizing death for the imbiber, it was still a relaxing pastime for her. Well, most of the time. But not when blitzball was on.   
  
“Could you two quiet down?!” she yelled angrily.  
  
Chappu looked away from the screen, where a match was being played between the Luca Goers and the Ronso Braves.  
  
“Ah, sorry babe.”  
  
“Just…lower the volume, OK?” Lulu said. “The entire village can hear you.”  
  
Chappu nodded earnestly. “Sorry, won’t ha-“  
  
“WOOOOOHOO” Wakka yelled next to him as the Braves scored. “EAT IT, LUCA GONERS!”  
  
Chappu raised his hands apologetically. Lulu grunted and was ready to return to her work when the flap to the cabin opened. Yuna appeared in the opening and stepped inside.  
  
“Yuna!” Wakka shouted. He jumped up from the couch and wrapped a thick arm around her. “Everything good?”  
  
Yuna smiled. “Yes, thank you Wakka. Hey, Chappu.”  
  
Chappu similarly got up with a broad smile on his face.   
  
“Yuna. Good to see you. How goes the healing?”  
  
“Good, good,” Yuna nodded. “Actually, that was why-“  
  
“Of course it’s going good!” Wakka interrupted her, squeezing her against his body. “She’s the best healer on the island, ya?”  
  
“Maybe she can heal your compulsory shouting disease,” Lulu said bitingly from the other end of the cabin.   
  
“Bah.” Wakka let go of Yuna. “You’re no fun, Lulu.”  
  
“You were saying, Yuna?” Chappu asked.  
  
Yuna straightened out her dress, “Ah, yes. I’m actually here to ask for Lulu’s help with a healing.”  
  
Lulu let go of the cudgel and bowl and turned around. She wiped her hands on her skirt and walked towards the front of the cabin.   
  
“Yes, of course Yuna,” she said. “What kind of case are we talking about?”  
  
“I, uh…it’s a girl. She’s been, uh….”  
  
Chappu’s smile disappeared.   
  
“Another one, huh?”  
  
Yuna nodded solemnly.   
  
Wakka let out a frustrated grunt. “Man, how many does that make this month? Five? Six?”  
  
“…eight,” Yuna said quietly.  
  
“EIGHT?!” Wakka shouted, causing Yuna to flinch. “I don’t get it, what’s wrong with these fiends? Why they suddenly so eager to…to….”  
  
“Rape women and girls?” Lulu finished for him.  
  
Wakka looked away.   
  
“I have heard rumours that it is some mutational strain,” Chappu offered. “One that has altered their mental pathways to prioritize breeding over survival and feeding.”  
  
Yuna looked like she was about to say something, but Lulu spoke up first.  
  
“Mutations don’t just happen out of thin air, Chappu,” Lulu said. “There has to be some catalyst, something that caused it.”  
  
Chappu shrugged. “Just saying what I heard.”  
  
“Maybe if you listened less and read a bit more…”  
  
“Ah, you just hate blitzball Lu,” Wakka said.  
  
“Figure that all out by yourself?” Lulu replied coolly.   
  
“I, uh…I actually heard something else,” Yuna piped up.  
  
All three faces turned towards her.  
  
“What do you mean?” Chappu asked.  
  
Yuna awkwardly ran her hand through her hair.  
  
“Some people are saying that it’s a…a punishment.”  
  
“Punishment?” Wakka asked, confused. “From who?”  
  
“Yevon,” Lulu said, nodding knowingly. “Right, Yuna?”  
  
Yuna looked at the floor. “…yes.”  
  
“Whaaaat?” Wakka said flabbergasted. “What does Yevon have to do with this?”  
  
“Calm down and I’ll explain.”  
  
Lulu sat down on a chair and pushed the hair from her face.   
  
“Yuna, open the window will you, I’m burning up here. So, I’ve heard this theory before. It all centers around what Yevon is doing to the Al Bhed.”  
  
Chappu got a somber look on his face. “Yeah, I heard. It’s gotten real ugly up north.”  
  
Lulu nodded. “As you all know, after the failure of High Summoner Braska to bring the Calm, violence against the Al Bhed heavily intensified, as people blamed them for what happened.”  
  
“Ya, ya, some followers got a little handsy, I know the stories too,” Wakka said dismissively.   
  
“They’ve killed thousands of Al Bhed men and raped countless more women and girls,” Lulu said, emphasizing the words ‘killed’ and ‘raped’. “In fact, it’s still happening today. Al Bhed aren’t even seen as human anymore by these zealots. Men are rounded up and killed, and women are dragged into alleyways. And not just women. Girls too. All because _Yevon_ told them too. And what’s worse, the church turns a blind eye to it. They’re just happy to avoid the blame for Sin.”  
  
Wakka looked tormented. “It’s…yeah, maybe they went too far…”  
  
“So, the theory regarding the fiends’ recent aggressive behaviour is that Yevon has cursed them to reflect the behaviour of those that call themselves his followers. A dark mirror, to show them what they are really like; no different from the fiends. Well, that’s how the theory goes, at least.”  
  
An awkward silence descended on the room.   
  
Yuna had a sad look on her face. “I just wish we could all live together, as friends, neighbours…”  
  
 _Family_ , Lulu thought. Of course she would. She was part Al Bhed, after all. Though only Lulu knew of this.   
  
Lulu stood up. After looking around and opening and closing some drawers, she emptied a fistful of richly coloured plants into a bag.   
  
“Let’s go,” she said.  
  
Yuna’s eyes lit up. “Yes!”  
  
She turned towards Wakka and Chappu. “Try not to break down the cabin while I’m away.”  
  
As she left with Yuna, she could hear the volume being turned up again.  
  
 _Ugh._  
  
The streets were empty, giving Lulu the opportunity to think about the conversation moments ago. A curse…the theory wasn’t widely known, and was considered heretical by the temple of Yevon. It all sounded outrageous, mad even. But then, the whole world seemed to have gone mad.   
  
Lulu remembered it like it was yesterday. After the news that Braska had died before completing his pilgrimage, the maesters of Yevon scrambled to calm and assure their frenzied followers. A scapegoat was needed for them to focus their anger on. And the Al Bhed, already treated with suspicion because of their use of machina, were perfect for that.  
  
Rumors began to arise that Braska had been ambushed and killed by an Al Bhed raiding party just as he was nearing the ruins of Zanarkand. At first, there were sporadic reports of violence. Al Bhed’s beaten up in the streets, their stores vandalized, chased out of bars. But soon the stories grew worse. Families slaughtered in their own homes by frenzied Yevonites. Al Bhed women, pulled into dark alleyways and gangraped by groups of Yevonites. The latter especially became such a frequent phenomenon that it received its own depraved name: ‘purifying’. Cleansing the tainted Al Bhed women with the holy seed of Yevon’s most faithful. Saving them from damnation. That’s how they justified it. A little pain now, to avoid eternal suffering.   
  
Of course, one could only guess how ‘little’ the pain really was. In their demented reasoning, the Yevonites believed that regular sex with an Al Bhed woman was forbidden. And so anytime they molested a woman, they brutalized them anally. It only served to heighten the fear factor of being captured by them.   
The Al Bhed tried to respond in turn, but even though they had technology on their side, the Yevonites had sheer numbers. A mass exodus of Al Bhed from the major cities followed. Many, however, lacked the funds to do so. They were trapped.  
  
A shadow fell over Lulu as they reached the temple dome. She noted the disapproving glares some of the priests gave her. They’d never liked the way she dressed. Which, Lulu knew, meant they didn’t like how pronounced her breasts were underneath her heavy dress. In response, Lulu casually tugged at her cleavage, further emphasizing the twin globes they struggled to contain. One novice, a young man no older than Yuna, seemed awestruck at the sight. Lulu pouted her purple lips and gave him a quick wink. Before he could react, the novice was quickly pulled away by one of the elders.  
  
“Through here,” Yuna said, guiding the way.  
  
Yuna navigated her through a darkened corridor until she stopped in front of a door on their right. She turned her head towards Lulu and put a finger in front of her mouth as she carefully opened the door.  
  
The room inside was better lit than the dank corridor. It seemed to be the chambers of one of the priests, though it had been changed into a crude sickbay. Several mattresses were stacked on top of each other in the center of the room, and on top of them lay a weak-looking girl. She looked terrible. The floral dress she wore was torn, exposing her bloodied legs. Her face was bruised and her hair was ragged, and it seemed as if chunks had been pulled off by the fistful at some places. A poultice rested on her forehead. Her eyes were closed, her breathing quick and panicked.  
  
“Poor thing,” Lulu mumbled as she moved to stand at her side. “What happened to her?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Yuna said quietly, “but when they found her, a garuda was standing over her. It was….it was…”  
  
“I understand,” Lulu said, saving Yuna the task of explaining what horror the girl had been forced to endure.   
  
How exactly the giant bird-like garuda forced itself on such a frail little girl she couldn’t imagine. Even less so how the girl managed to survive the encounter. An image unbiddenly rose to Lulu’s mind, of the girl skewered on top of the garuda’s monstrous penis, being forced to ride it mercilessly, her screams of pain and panic echoing through the air.  
  
Lulu noticed a fluffy pillow placed underneath the girl’s rear. It seemed strangely out of place.  
  
“Why is that there?” she asked Yuna, pointing at the pillow.  
  
Yuna’s cheeks turned red. “She, uh…the garuda, it…didn’t go in from the front.”  
  
Lulu had a pale look on her face. “You don’t mean…?”  
  
Yuna gave a quick nod. “That’s actually most of the cases we get. It’s strange, the fiends, they don’t seem to want to breed or anything. All the women and girls we found were penetrated anally. We can't figure out why.”   
  
_A dark mirror, to show them what they are really like._  
  
“Dear Yevon,” Lulu breathed. “The poor thing.”  
  
“Yes…”, Yuna said. She grabbed the hand of the girl, then placed her hand on her cheek.  
  
“She’s been having bad dreams. Screaming, yelling, crying…if she keeps going like this, she’ll never heal.”  
  
Between them, the girl started moaning softly.  
  
Yuna continued. “I know the priests give you a hard time with some of the herbs you use, but please, if you could give her something to just…sleep. That’s all I ask.”  
  
Lulu looked at Yuna. She looked tired.   
  
“Clear the table. I can’t make any promises though.”  
  
By the time they had finished, the sun shining through the window was low in the sky, and the girl’s breaths were coming out slow and steady. Yuna gave a weak smile.  
  
“I think she’ll be alright.”  
  
Lulu brushed the hair from her forehead.   
  
“She won’t. This isn’t something you just get over, Yuna.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Yuna said solemnly.  
  
“They won’t stop, you know,” Lulu said. She gestured at the sleeping girl. “This will keep happening. Maybe the stories really are true. Maybe this really is Yevon’s punishment for how we’ve treated the Al Bhed.”  
  
Yuna looked stricken.   
  
“Why can’t we all just live together? Why do we have to hurt each other so much?”  
  
Lulu grunted.   
  
“We can't _just_ live together, Yuna,” Lulu said. “We couldn’t before, and we certainly can’t now. Not after how we’ve treated each other.”  
  
Yuna stubbornly shook her head. “I refuse to believe that. We all believe in Yevon, and we can find unity in that.”  
  
Lulu guffawed. “Don’t let a maester hear you say that.”  
  
“Why not, it’s true isn’t it? They sing the Hymn of the Fayth, I’ve heard it with my own ears.”  
  
Lulu sighed. Her head was starting to hurt again. “It’s not that simple…”  
  
“But it should be!” Yuna said passionately. “What can be more pure than faith? My father always said that the Al Bhed and the Yevonites are two sides of the same coin. He said Yevon watches over _all_ its people.”  
  
“Yes, and look where that mentality got him.”  
  
Lulu instantly regretted blurting that out. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped ten degrees. For a brief moment, Yuna had a pained look on her face. Then she averted her eyes and grabbed the hand of the sleeping girl.  
  
“Yuna, I’m sorry,” Lulu began. But Yuna didn’t respond.   
  
Lulu slowly got to her feet and gathered her belongings.  
  
“I, uh…I’ll leave you with her…alone.”  
  
Yuna didn’t even bother raising her head as Lulu opened the door. Lulu stood awkwardly in the entrance.  
  
“Yeah, uh…bye.”  
  
She quickly closed the door, and cursed herself mentally.   
  
_What the hell was that all about?!_  
  
How could she have been so cruel to Yuna? It was easy to forget that while the world lost their dear High Summoner and all the hopes for a better future he represented, Yuna also lost her _father_. Part of Lulu wanted to open the door again and apologize, to beg Yuna for forgiveness. But she knew that would only make things worse. It was best to give her some space.  
  
 _At least I still have that much sense_  
  
Suddenly, the dank, clammy temple corridor was too much for Lulu to handle. She rushed her way to the central chamber, eager for some fresh air. As she neared the exit, two older priests passed her, shaking their heads and muttering under their breaths. Lulu lost her patience.  
  
“Oh, please. What, you never seen a pair of tits before?”  
  
To emphasize her words she cupped her sizable breasts underneath her dress. Lulu heard shocked gasps around her, and the two priests hurried their way past her. People were staring at her. Ignoring them, Lulu stormed out the temple. The fresh outside air was a welcome relief to her. She didn’t want to go back to her cabin. Not only didn’t she want to be in a confined space like that right now, even worse, Yuna might come looking for her there later. Lulu still wasn’t sure what to say to her.   
  
_I need to clear my mind_  
  
The sun stood low in the sky. Around this time, the hunters and wood-gatherers would have finished their work, meaning she was unlikely to encounter anyone if she went for a walk. First, she made a pit stop at her cabin to let Chappu know where she was headed. When she got there, she found a note stuck to the table.   
_  
Out playing blitzball with Wakka and the boys. Will be back in time for dinner._  
  
“Ugh,” Lulu mumbled. She shut the curtain behind her and started walking away from the village.  
  
There was something about the Besaid landscape that always made Lulu feel at ease. Whether it be the fresh air with the hint of salt sprinkled in it, or the waterfalls that cascading down rocky walls, or the ruins of ancient structures that dotted it like gravestones, it was her primary escape when she needed to be alone.   
The rocky road soon gave way to a dirt path as she entered the lush forest surrounding the village. A low breeze was blowing through the trees, smooth and refreshing. Lulu turned a corner, listening to the sound of the myriad of insects that made these woodlands their home.  
  
Suddenly, Lulu heard a loud yelp. A dog-like creature jumped out onto the road from behind a tree. Lulu took a step back. A dingo, she knew; part of the canine family, but far more aggressive then the common house dog. They were native to Besaid, and made for popular pets if caught when they were still infants. Once adults, however, there was no rehabilitating them.   
  
The fiend eyed her hungrily, its tongue hanging loosely from its salivating mouth. It was obviously rearing to jump her.   
  
_Ugh, please._  
  
Lulu clenched her fist, and it started to glow with a fiery blaze.   
  
“Shoo,” she said dismissively.  
  
The dingo didn’t obey. Instead, it moved a few steps closer. Its fur was standing on end. Despite herself, Lulu felt a slight sense of unease. When did these mutts get so brave? They generally only attacked in packs. Solitary attacks were extremely rare. Then she saw what was dangling between its hind legs.   
  
_Dear Yevon…_  
  
Its dick was massive, almost half the length of her forearm, a red slab of meat that was almost hypnotizing in its sheer length and girth. Suddenly, all the stories of women and girls getting attacked by fiends came flooding back. The attacks themselves were horrible enough, yes, but it was what came _after_ the women were subdued that was so horrifying. Being bred like an animal, without any concern for your safety or pleasure. Copulations that were so brutal that women were left in comas for days. Like the Al Bhed women endured.   
  
_Well, they didn’t have magic on their side,_ Lulu thought.  
  
Too late did she realize that something had taken advantage of her momentary laps in concentration. Before Lulu could cast her spell, she heard the sound of wings, and a second later she felt something ram into her from behind.  
  
 _“Agh!”_  
  
Lulu fell to one knee. A stinging pain spread through her shoulder and when she looked down, she saw blood quickly begin to pool from a mean gash. The condor let out a victorious screech, droplets of blood trailing its right talon. It whirled around in the air and dove down again for another assault. It moved fast, far faster than Lulu anticipated. She only barely managed to dodge it by rolling to the side. As soon as she tried to get up again, the dingo was on her. It clawed at her with its paws, and it was all Lulu could do to keep it off of her. For such a scrawny looking thing, its strength was phenomenal. It was like it was drawing power from some hidden source, a burning motivation that was making it rabid-like in its assault.   
  
One slash of its paw hit her chest, cutting through the fabric of her dress as if it were paper, exposing one of her massive breasts. Another one was aimed at her left leg, revealing the pale skin underneath. The attacks came quick and frenzied, but at the same time there seemed to be a clear calculation behind them. As another blow cut through the fabric near her thighs, Lulu realized what was happening; the dingo was trying to get her naked.  
  
 _Damned animal._  
  
Dodging one of its swipes, she stretched out her hand and clenched her fist. A lambent red glow enveloped her fingers and the air started heating up. The dog was quick to react though, jumping away from the burst of fire that appeared in the air where it stood moments ago. But despite its speed, a thin plume of smoke rose from its tail where it had been singed. The fiend eyed her wearily, staying at a healthy distance.  
  
Any thoughts of taking some time to recover were quickly stamped out as the piercing screech of the bird-like condor filled the air once more. It threw itself at her like a targeted missile. As it dove towards her, Lulu desperately hurled a bolt of ice at it, hoping to at least divert its trajectory. But the bird didn’t seem to care, taking the hit full on. Its body froze up, and its wings stopped flapping. But while the creature seemed to have been taken out of commission, it had now turned into an icy missile. It crashed into Lulu and slammed her against a tree, bursting into a million pieces as it broke apart on the ground.   
  
“ _Aaaagh_!” Lulu cried out.   
  
For a brief moment, she lost all of her bearings as she lay there slumped against the tree, only being kept from collapsing by the support of the trunk behind her. Every part of her body hurt. The remains of her tattered dress hang loosely on her frame. Blood was dripping onto the grass beneath her. She rubbed her eyes a few times to get rid of the manifold stars that floated around her vision. When she opened them, she was staring straight at the dingo. It was breathing slowly, its tongue hanging loosely from its mouth.  
  
“S-stay back,” Lulu said weakly.   
  
Up close, it became clear just how demonic looking the fiend really was. Lulu had never taken much notice of these beasts, easily dispatching them with her magic when she was out with Chappu. While from afar it might look like a regular dog, once you got closer you saw the marks of its unholy nature. It had small beady eyes, the pupils of which glowed with an evil yellow gleam. Its entire body was sinewy and taut, the muscles clearly visible underneath its shaggy fur. It towered over her slumped form. Razor-sharp fangs filled its mouth, and each paw was tipped by four lethal looking claws. With the way its mouth curled up at the sides to expose its canines, Lulu could swear it was grinning at her.   
  
But that wasn’t the worst part. Lulu couldn’t help but glance downward. This near to her, the dingo’s cock seemed even more monstrous than she had initially thought. Not only was it long, it was also surprisingly thick. A red colored slab of meat that swayed lightly back and forth between its legs, almost like some depraved trophy it was proudly showing off. Lulu felt a cold shiver as Yuna’s words flashed through her mind.  
  
 _I don’t know why, but all the women and girls we found were penetrated anally._  
  
“No…” Lulu whispered.   
  
Willing her limbs to move, she managed to raise an arm, the palm shakily pointing at the demonic dog. But before the glow of energy could even manifest, the dingo brutally swiped her arm away with its claw.   
  
“ _AAGH!”_ The sheer force of the blow made her arm smack back against the tree. She felt something pop in her shoulder.  
  
She feebly thought about raising her other arm, but Lulu knew it would be no use. The downside of magic was that it was almost useless in close quarters, and the dingo had her cornered against the tree. When she tried to move it growled, exposing all of its teeth and showering Lulu in a hail of saliva. She froze. The message was clear. Stay put, or it all ends here and now.  
  
Lulu took a deep, quaking breath, and remained still as a statue. The dingo eyed her wearily for a few seconds. Satisfied that she wouldn’t do anything, it bent its face down towards her face and started sniffing her. Its breath was horrifyingly bad, a mixture of rotten food and ammonia that was penetrating in its intensity. The wet snout left slimy streaks wherever it touched her snow-white skin. It started at her face, moving down to her luscious purple lips, then her neck (for one, horrifying moment Lulu feared it would tear her throat out then and there), before finally stopping at her chest. The impact of the condor and the earlier assault by the dingo had left one of her large heavy breasts exposed, the brown nipple hard from the cold explosion. A thin layer of fabric feebly tried to cover the other pale globe.   
  
_You’ve got to be kidding me_ , Lulu thought bitterly. She was beginning to put more and more faith into the “Yevon’s punishment” conspiracy theories. Men or beasts, they were all the same.  
  
The dog stood motionlessly for a moment, its maw open, breathing heavily. Lulu had to breathe through her mouth to avoid retching. Without warning, it started roughly licking her exposed left tit, lathering it in increasing amounts of sticky saliva. Lulu shivered, but stayed motionless. She held her head high, not wanting to watch the perverted scene happening below. The dingo’s tongue was coarse, similar to but not quite like a cat’s, running it across her teardrop shaped breast with long strokes at a time, causing it to jiggle in place. With a lightning move, the dingo slashed a claw at her right boob, causing Lulu to cry out in pain. The remnants of her dress dropped to the ground, leaving her twin mountains fully exposed. Three long red marks were visible on her right breast, the red streaks contrasting harshly with the surrounding pale skin. Blood quickly began to flow from them.  
  
The dingo was licking her all over her chest, its head moving frenziedly as saliva flew around in a small downpour.   
  
“ _Unngh_ ,” Lulu mumbled. The smell of the dogs spit splattered across her chest was disgusting. How did things end up like this? Moments ago she was helping Yuna heal a rape victim, and now here she was, pinned to the ground, a wild beast feasting on her tits.   
  
_Just let it have its fun, run when you get the chance,_ Lulu told herself.  
  
But the dingo didn’t appear ready to stop slobbering her tits anytime soon. In fact, its licking was getting increasingly aggressive. It was caught up in a frenzy, an obsessive compulsion that seemed to have made it lose track of its surroundings.  
  
“ _Hnng_ … _OW_!” Lulu yelled.  
  
There was nothing pleasurable about this. The aggressive swipes of the dingo’s rough tongue felt like the lashes of a whip, and they rained down on the soft pale skin of Lulu’s ample tits, again and again and again. It was like having her breasts treated with sandpaper. Red streaks began to appear on them, and each new caress of the dog-like fiend’s tongue hurt more than the last as her skin grew more and more sensitive.  
  
“S-stop…please, stop! _Aaaghh_!”  
  
She cried out as the dingo’s oral ministrations only grew more intense. She couldn’t take much more of this. Soon enough, it would start to expose flesh. Suddenly, the beast stopped. It drew its tongue back, breathing heavily. Lulu was similarly panting. The skin on her boobs was red as if they had been slapped a hundred times. They dripped with the dog’s spit, wet and oily and sticky. There were little streaks of blood mixed in with the dog’s saliva that stung horribly. Even the wind felt torturous.   
  
“H-had enough?!” Lulu spat angrily. “Now, let me the fuck go, you ani- Oh no; no, no, no, no way this is happening, you beast!”  
  
The dingo had adjusted its stance, raising its crotch towards Lulu’s face. Her eyes widened as the girthy, fleshy colored organ slowly approached her purple lips. The stench was almost overwhelming in its intensity.   
  
“I said _NO_ , you dumb- _OW!_ Wait, no don’t- _MMMMPF!”_  
  
Moving faster than she had anticipated, the dingo roughly grabbed hold of the back of her head with its front limbs and slammed her face down on its cock. The sheer size and width of the organ threatened to break Lulu’s jaw, but the dingo didn’t seem to care. It pushed her face further and further into its crotch, forcing its dick all the way down her throat.   
  
“ _MMPFH! NGGGHHHLK!”_  
  
The wet sounds of Lulu gargling and choking filled the air. The bestial cock remained lodged inside her gullet, and the dingo didn’t seem prepared to pull it out any time soon. Lulu’s eyes bulged in their sockets and her nostrils flared, desperately trying to absorb air. Her nose was pushed into the dog’s fur, the stench overwhelming. The monster’s penis tasted sour, like spoiled meat, and it was all Lulu could do not to throw up. Though with the dingo’s cock filling her mouth and throat, she would have likely choked on her own vomit if that happened.  
  
Mucus leaked out from Lulu’s dark-painted lips. Black spots began to appear in her vision. All the while, the dingo held her head steady, forcing her too deepthroat its cock. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the beast pulled its dick out of her mouth. It came away in long, sticky strands. Lulu fell down on her arms, frantically taking in deep breaths of air. The dizziness in her head slowly began to recede. She coughed, angrily wiping her mouth with her arm.  
  
“That…,” Lulu panted, her chest heaving wildly, “was the _worst_ thing I’ve ever tasted. _Ack_!”  
  
She retched and spat out a nasty phlegm of spit and what Lulu could only assume was the monster’s awfully tasting precum. Aside from her pain and general discomfort, her tongue and throat felt like they were on fire. What was causing that sensation?  
  
The dingo’s hind legs were shivering and its fur stood on end. Its cock was covered in a thin glistening layer. It pushed its crotch forward again, clearly eager to repeat the process.  
  
“No!” Lulu pleaded, raising her good arm. “Ju-just give me a moment, please!”  
  
With a swipe that barely seemed to take any effort, the dingo slapped her protesting arm away and grabbed a hold of her head. Before she knew it, its beastly cock was back in her mouth. Her beautifully styled black hair, one of her prized features, was now working against her as the fiendish dog painfully dug its claws into Lulu’s scalp, grabbing hold of large chunks of her locks, and began moving her head back and forth, forcing her to give it a blowjob.  
  
“ _Mmmph! MMMPPH!”_  
  
Each time the fiend pulled her in, its dick traveled deep down her throat, causing her to gag and struggle in place before it pulled back again, only to repeat the same process again. The only sounds that managed to escape from Lulu’s mouth were gargled chokes. The dingo jerked her head painfully fast, like she was a doll instead of a living being who was about to have her neck snapped from blowing this hellish substitute for a dog. She could feel the hair on her scalp tear where the dingo held her fast, but whenever its grip slipped the beast simply grabbed a new chunk of hair. Her massive pale breasts, always so teasingly contained underneath her elegant dress, bounced around wildly, the skin still sore and bloody from the dingo’s earlier molestation of them. Spit and other fluids began to drip from the sides of her mouth, dripping down on her stomach and legs. It added a wet, slippery sound to the furious thrusts of the demonic dog. Her eyes were tearing up, her mascara running down her cheeks, and she could feel her nose was running as well.   
  
_I can’t breathe,_ Lulu thought frantically. She wanted to cry, to scream, to weep, but all she could do was simply lay there against the tree as the dingo used her face as its personal fuck-toy.   
  
On top of all that, her throat seemed to be burning up from the inside. Like before, something was severely irritating the skin inside her mouth and esophagus. She could only assume it was the animal’s precum. There wasn’t any other explanation, it was the only foreign element inside her right now. Was it toxic to humans?   
  
Regardless, the knowledge didn’t exactly help her. The burning sensation in her throat, coupled with the brutal face-fucking she was being subjected to, caused her to repeatedly cough violently. With no outlet for it to escape, it moved out through her nose and eyes, which were soon were running with snot and tears. She couldn’t take it anymore. But the dog-beast didn’t seem anywhere close to being done throatfucking her. It humped her face like a pillow, quick, jerky motions while it held her head in between its sharp claws. It was going to kill her. She was going to die here, choking on her own spit, vomit and dog cum.   
  
_No_  
  
There was no way it was going to end like this. Facefucked to death by a goddamned dingo? _Her_ , Lulu? The great and powerful black mage of Besaid? How could she just sit there and take it like that?   
  
_Enough!  
_  
The dingo seemed completely caught up in its pleasure. Its body started shaking more and more as it forced Lulu to deepthroat its fleshy member over and over again. Gathering what remained of her strength, Lulu swung both her legs against the dingo’s left leg. Caught off-guard, it stumbled to the ground, its cock abruptly popping out of Lulu’s mouth with a wet sound. Taking advantage of the moment, Lulu kicked it in the face and started half-walking, half-dragging herself away. Tiny rocks on the ground buried themselves in her shins. Her breathing came in large desperate gasps, trying to force as much oxygen into her body as possible to give her strength. Her throat felt like someone had turned on a blowtorch inside it, and the skin on her breasts similarly burned. Her other wounds weren’t making things any easier either. Each movement was agony, but she had to keep going; the alternative was so much worse.   
  
“H-help!” Lulu shouted as she stumbled onward. Her throat was sore from getting fucked so brutally, and she coughed violently. “Help, anyone!”  
  
But no one answered. Of course not. There was no one around. Not at this time of day. It was the exact reason she chose to go for a walk now. Why had she been so cocky? All those stories of women getting assaulted. _Of course_ it couldn’t happen to her. Not with her magic. Great, powerful Lulu…  
  
“Help me! Someone, plea- _ARGH_!”  
  
Something heavy crashed into her from behind, and Lulu fell to the ground. That horribly familiar smell returned, and she could her growling behind her. The dingo was back. Lulu didn’t look behind her, instead trying to crawl forward on all fours, away from the horror behind her. But her strength was fading. She could feel the dog’s claws on her lower back. It sniffed her rear, the sensation of its wet snout so close to her private parts sending shivers through Lulu’s body. Then she heard the snapping of straps as it roughly tore away her panties, felt its weight on her as it mounted her from behind.   
  
_This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.  
  
_ Lulu’s heart was pounding in her ears. She was trembling, and if the dog wasn’t holding her waist up in a deathgrip , she would have collapsed. Her breaths came out in hyperventilating gasps as the reality of what was about to happen started to sink in. As the dingo adjusted itself, she could feel something wet and fleshy against the exposed skin of her rear. The horrible feeling sent a shiver through her, and made her struggle anew.  
  
“ _No_!”, she shouted, frantically squirming in the dingo’ s grasp. “Get off, you fucking animal! GET. _OFF_ ”  
  
Her feet trashed against the ground, but it was no use. The dingo had a locked grip on her. She felt its fur on her back as it bent over her. The fleshy sensation spread along her asscheeks, hunting, searching for its mark. It moved downward, towards her pussy, teasing the opening as it tried to find the right angle.   
  
As crazy as it sounded, a momentary sense of relief flooded through Lulu’s body. At least the beast would mate with her in a normal way. She could get through this. She was strong.   
  
_Just pretend it’s another man._  
  
Suddenly, the fleshy feeling moved away from her cunt. Had the creature given up? Lulu tried to turn around to see what was going on. But then the dingo finally found what it was looking for, and it plunged in without warning.  
  
“NNNAAAAGGGHH!” Lulu screamed.  
  
Her back arched. She was caught completely off-guard as the dingo’s obscenely thick member entered her asshole. She could feel her ass tear, her tiny puckered hole forced to expand to accept a monstrous appendage that was clearly far too big for it. It hurt, more than anything Lulu had ever experienced.   
  
“ _HNGGGGH_! Oh Yevon, it HURTS! Take it out, _take it out!_ ”  
  
Her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears. The dingo kept pushing, deeper and deeper, tearing apart Lulu’s asshole with its bestial cock, headless of the growing screams of agony coming from the figure underneath it. Lulu tried to move her hips to avoid the brutal penetration, but this seemed to have the opposite effect as the demonic dog simply grabbed hold of her more tightly like some obscene parody of a loving embrace, forcing its foul smelling meat deeper through her sphincter.  
  
It was unlike anything Lulu had felt before. She could feel every inch of the animal’s cock slowly force its way inside her, filling her up until she felt ready to burst. It felt like someone was slowly running a giant nail file along her insides, scraping everything away as it moved. Her asshole fought to keep out the foreign object, but it inevitably sank deeper and deeper into the supremely tight fold. Finally, the dingo seemed to have fully penetrated her.   
  
“ _Aah_ …. _aaah_ ….” Lulu panted. Her ass felt like it was filled to the brim. The pressure was almost unbearable.  
  
If she thought things couldn’t get any worse, Lulu was sorely mistaken. Suddenly she felt something new.  
  
“W-wait, what the hell? _UNNNGH_!”  
  
Defying belief, the dingo’s cock began to _expand_ inside her ass, rapidly growing thicker.  
  
 _Oh Yevon, all that time, it wasn’t even hard?!_  
  
Lulu wasn’t exactly a prude. Before she got with Chappu, she’d seen her fair share of action, including an ill-fated one-night stand with Wakka which she still couldn’t believe had actually happened. But in all those situations, she’d been the one in control. The men of Besaid wanted her, lusted over her. Whether it be her beautiful alabaster skin, her big fat tits, or those luscious purple lips. They would do anything to spend the night in her cabin, and Lulu took a perverse pleasure from the power it gave her over them.   
  
“F- _fuck! AAAH!”_ Lulu yelled as she felt her asshole widen even more to accommodate the rapidly hardening cock of the dingo.   
  
This was the complete opposite. She was being dominated, _subjugated_. The fiendish dog didn’t care about making her feel good. It only cared about its own pleasure, and Lulu was a simply a repository to unleash its pent-up lust in. It felt _wrong_.   
  
Clearly not to the monstrous dog though. Once fully settled in, the dingo didn’t give Lulu any time to acclimate and started furiously moving its hips, pounding its rock-hard cock into the tiny hole that was Lulu’s ass.  
  
Lulu had never been anally penetrated before, and it felt completely different from being fucked in the front. She could feel every millimeter of the bestial cock moving around inside her, rubbing against the fleshy walls of her ass and expanding the hole with each frenzied thrust of its hips. The dingo moved as if it were possessed, keeping a tight grip on Lulu as it slammed its swollen dick into her faster and faster.   
  
“ _Hnggh….aah…UNGHH!”_  
  
Lulu’s pained gasps came out in tandem with the dingo’s thrusts. Each blow hurt more than the last. Her ass felt like it was being skewered with a hot poker, but one as thick as her forearm, ramming into her over and over and over. The dingo had a tight grip on her lower back, its claws digging deep into her pale skin, but she barely even felt that, the overwhelming pain of getting anally fucked by the largest cock she ever had dominating all of her other senses. Her asscheeks rippled over the dingo’s meatstick, the obscene slapping sounds of its pelvis smashing into her filling the air.  
  
“Please… _hghnn_ ” Lulu pleaded desperately, “it hurts, _FUCK IT HURTS!_ Please, take it out…. _uuungh!”_  
  
The dingo continued to anally rape her, mercilessly ramming her tiny hole with its monstrous cock. Just like when it was fucking her face, the dog didn’t pay any attention to her begging. It was running entirely on bestial lust. It didn’t care about breeding, or fighting or anything like that. All that mattered to it was fulfilling its sexual pleasure. Lulu was a toy, a hole; nothing more. And right now, it was ravaging that hole to its heart’s content.  
  
 _Have…have to get through this…can’t give up…_  
  
But it was easier said than done. The tearing pain in her rear was so intense it was bringing tears to Lulu’s eyes. Any faint hopes that her ass would grow accustomed to the dingo’s massive cock were brutally squashed. Her buthole flexed instinctively in response to the pressure, squeezing down on the log that was so savagely tearing it apart, trying to shrink back to its original size; but the tighter its grip got, the more painful the thrusts became. It was like some horrible, endless loop of ever increasing agony.   
  
Lulu felt the dog’s saliva drip on her back as it rammed her. Its breaths came out quick and ragged, a nightmarish sound that only served to emphasize the unnatural coupling that was taking place on the forest floor. One figure was crouched on all fours, panting and grunting in pain, while the other was mounted on top of her, eagerly pounding away.  
  
Suddenly, the dingo began to shiver. At the same time, it started intensifying its thrusts. Having been here before many times with various men, Lulu was well aware of what was coming next, and her heart started beating like a drum. She’d had a preview what the dog’s toxic cum felt like, and she couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if it erupted inside her. Recognizing the impending catastrophe that was about to happen, her brain went into primal survival mode, and Lulu felt a surge of adrenaline course through her body.  
  
 _I have to get out of here,_ she thought desperately.  
  
Trying her best to ignore the red-hot pain in her ass and the dingo’s claws digging into her skin, she focused her mind. Lulu tried to tap deep into her being to find that magical spark, but the dingo’s frenzied thrusting was constantly pulling her out of her focus.  
  
“ _Ungh…aah…hgnnnh.”_  
  
She tried again, trying her best to ignore the cock that was vibrating around inside her ass. Finally, Lulu felt the familiar surge of power, and when she squeezed her palm, she heard the dog yelp loudly as a bolt of lightning struck it. Its limbs let go of her.  
  
 _Yes! Now!_  
  
Taking advantage of the situation, Lulu instantly tried to dislodge the dingo’s dick from her ass and make a run for it. But to her horrifying surprise, she couldn’t break free. Lulu’s feet pushed hard against the dirt and her hands clawed at the ground in front of her, but she could feel something push against her sphincter from inside her ass, a fleshy bulb-like organ that prevented the dingo’s cock from being pulled out. They were, for all intents and purposes, locked together.  
  
 _Oh no_ , Lulu thought. _No, no, no._  
  
The dingo, meanwhile, had recovered from the magical attack. It angrily scratched Lulu across her lower back with a swipe of its paw.  
  
“ _Aaagh”_ Lulu wailed.   
  
Placing its limbs in their former positions, the dingo sped up its thrusts again, faster than before. Its body started shaking again, and it squeezed Lulu harder against its body.  
  
“Oh Yevon, no,” Lulu begged. Her heart was pounding so hard it threatening to break through her ribcage. “No please, anything but inside! _Please_!”  
  
It was hopeless. The dingo continued to slam its dick into her, faster and faster, until finally it let out a loud howl, erupting its load right inside her quivering asshole.   
  
“ _AAAAAARGHH!”_ Lulu screamed in tandem. “Oh fuck, _it burns!”_  
  
The cum of the fiend felt like molten lava, burning her insides as it poured out of the creature’s cock. Lulu feet trashed around on the ground as she screamed, trying to get away, but the two of them were still connected ass to cock, forcing her to take in wave after wave of the agonizingly painful cum of the dingo. Lulu was being filled to the brim, and the dingo’s knotting was preventing the cum from escaping her buthole. She felt like her ass was going to explode from the infernal pressure.  
  
Lulu’s eyes rolled in her head. The dingo continued to unload its toxic cum inside her, holding her lower body tightly in it limbs as it did do. As more and more dog juice filled her up, Lulu felt her mind begin to go blank. Her body wasn’t able to deal with the torture anymore. Her mind went blank, her tongue lolling out of her mouth uselessly. Finally, the last bit of cum seemed to have left the dingo’s cock. Lulu could feel it grow flaccid and with a low _shlip_ , it broke free from the tight embrace of her ruined hole. Lulu’s body collapsed to the floor. She felt the pressure in her ass recede as the excess cum was finally allowed to burst free from her asshole. Thick streams of dog semen poured from her hole, a seemingly never-ending flow that pooled beneath her.   
  
“Oh Yevon…oh Yevon…oh Yevon,” was all Lulu could mumble.   
  
She was lying in a growing puddle of dog cum. Tears streaked her face and cheeks. She could faintly see strips of her beautiful black hair on the ground in front of her. Every tiny movement she made sent shockwaves of pain through her ass. When she feebly reached behind to touch the area, her fingers came away wet and red. It felt oddly unreal, like a dream. Lulu had completely lost track of her surroundings. The outside world seemed covered by a haze, obscuring it from sight. Her world was reduced to one sensation only: pain.   
  
_At least it’s over now  
  
_ But then she felt the horribly familiar sensation of the dingo’s sharp claws on her. It grabbed her waist and pulled her rear up again. The abrupt movements made shockwaves of red-hot pain travel from her ass to the rest of her body.  
  
“N-no…” Lulu mumbled half-deliriously, realizing what was happening. She tried to move away, but all of her strength had been sapped. “No…don’t want…no….”  
  
Lulu thought she heard sound of rustling underbrush, but what remained of her mind was wholly occupied by the impending torture that was about to be inflicted on her again.   
  
_Kill me…._ she thought. Even her mental musings had been reduced to mumblings. _Please…kill…me_  
  
“HOLY YEVON! LULU?!”  
  
A voice. A man’s voice. It sounded familiar. She knew that voice, knew who it belonged to. Someone…important?   
  
“Get the hell away from her, beast! Chappu, I found her!”  
  
Lulu feebly looked up. Wakka was standing in front of her, a look of fury on his face like she’d never seen before. He was holding a blitzball, and with a swift move smashed it against the dingo that still had a hold of Lulu.   
  
The dog whimpered. It took a few steps back, then jumped forward again towards Lulu.  
  
“BACK, I said!” Wakka threatened.   
  
The dingo growled, its eyes flashing from Wakka to the prone figure on the ground, but then another figure appeared next to Wakka.  
  
“Oh, Yevon!”  
  
 _Chappu_  
  
The dingo eyed the both of them wearily, but then thought better of things and quickly ran off into the underbrush. Wakka chased it for a few steps before turning back.  
  
“Damned animal,” Wakka mumbled.   
  
Chappu bent down towards Lulu, cradling her in his arms.  
  
“It’s okay Lu, I’m here now,” he whispered.  
  
“Dear Ye-“  
  
As Wakka walked back towards them, he got a full view of the devastation the dingo had inflicted on Lulu’s asshole. He quickly ran towards a tree and started retching violently.  
  
Chappu ignored him.   
  
“Lulu, can you hear me?”  
  
 _Go…away_ , Lulu thought. She didn’t want to be seen like this. Not by Chappu. All she wanted was to be left alone. Instead, she tried to speak.  
  
“Ch…Cha…ppu” she managed. Her throat felt like it was on fire.  
  
“It’s okay Lulu. You don’t need to speak anymore. We’ll take you to Yuna. She’ll have you up and running in no time.”  
  
“N-NO!” Lulu forced out.   
  
“Yuna’s the best, ya?” Wakka said earnestly, having returned. “Don’t be stupid, Lulu.”  
  
Chappu’s eyes flashed dangerously at his brother. “Watch it.”  
  
Through a mountainous effort, Lulu planted her hands on the ground and forced her upper body up.   
  
“ _Hnngh!_ I…I said no,” she breathed. Dark spots were beginning to appear in her vision. She looked at Chappu. “Home. Take me…home.”   
  
Chappy had a troubled look on his face. “Lulu, are you su-“  
  
But Lulu had already passed out from the strain.   
  
“Ah…what now?” Wakka asked hesitantly.  
  
Chappu rose up determinedly. “You heard her. Pick her up. Back to the cabin.”  
  
Wakka’s eyes flashed at the ruins of Lulu’s asshole.   
  
“I, uh…c-can’t you do it?”  
  
Chappu’s eyes darkened. “Wakka, this isn’t the time to play around. Take her home, I’ll meet you there.”  
  
“Huh?” Wakka said confused. “What are you gonna do?”  
  
Chappu bent down and picked up a thick broken tree branch from the ground and swung it around a few times. He eyed the path the dingo had taken to escape.  
  
“I’m going to get her a waking up present.”


	2. True Believers - Rikku+various fiends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very, *very* rough. No snuff or anything, but certainly not for the faint-hearted.

Deep in the bowels of a massive ship, in a damp, darkened chamber lighted by a single bulb, a man screamed as the knife cut him again.  
  
“We can do this all day, you know,” a girl’s voice said.  
  
The man was bound to a chair with heavy ropes. Blood dripped from various wounds across his body. Opposite of him stood two figures. One was a young woman. She had a wild patch of dirty-blonde hair, pulled up in a high ponytail with two braids falling down her shoulders. The remainder of her hair parted at the left side of her forehead, framing a pretty face with slightly tanned skin. She wore green short-shorts, emphasizing her slender legs, along with an orange side-strapped tank top. A pair of goggles hang loosely from her neck, and her right-hand was outfitted with a customized gauntlet tipped with a mean-looking claw.  
  
Whereas the girl had freely customized her own outfit, her companion was dressed far more modestly. All he wore were long, grey pants held up by blue suspenders. They showed off the myriad of tattoos covering his chest and arms. A short patch of bright yellow hair adorned his otherwise bald head. He held a knife, the edge of which dripped red.  
  
The man on the chair coughed up a bloody mixture of spit and phlegm.  
  
“F…fuck you…Al Bhed whore,” he spat.  
  
Rikku sighed.  
  
“I’m sure you’d like that, little man. But out here, we’re in charge. So either you start talking, or Brother here will start cutting further down, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Brother laughed.  
  
“I’m not sure this one has a lot to cut down there anyway,” he said to Rikku in Al Bhed.  
  
“Improvise,” Rikku said dismissively. She turned back to their captive. “All we want to know is where the women and girls went. We know you Yevonites attacked our foraging party at Mushroom Rock.”  
  
“Lies,” the man panted. “You have no proof.”  
  
“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong,” Rikku smiled. She reached into her pouch and grabbed a small spherical device. “You see, unlike you crazy zealots, we embrace machina. It allows us to do nifty stuff like this.”  
  
She pressed a button on the sphere and threw it into the air. It whirled around for a few seconds before suddenly projecting an image into the air. The captive man looked like he just saw a ghost.  
  
“Wh-what is that?”  
  
Brother shook his head, snickering.  
  
“A portable recording device,” Rikku explained. “Once you press the button, it records everything that fits in its screen. Of course, we’ve programmed them to also activate automatically in case of immediate danger. Say, when an Al Bhed party gets attacked by lying, piece-of-shits Yevonites.”  
  
The images projected in the air opened in the midst of a fierce battle on a rocky road. Several bodies were already lying on the floor, all of them men. Some of them were boys, their small bodies mangled horribly. Women could be heard screaming in pain, mixed in with grunts.  
  
“For Yevon!” a man screamed.  
  
Rikku reached out and grabbed the little ball, turning it off. Brother had his arms folded across his chest. The captive man in front of them avoided their stares.  
  
“You killed all the men and the boys, we know that much,” Rikku said. “We also know you took the women and girls. What we don’t know is why and where.” She bent forward, her face inches away from his. “You sick dogs like to have your way with them and then throw them away, right? Why suddenly take them away? What are you planning?”  
  
The man looked her straight in the eyes. Then he spat in her face.  
  
“You son of a-“ Brother shouted, brandishing his knife.  
  
“No, wait,” Rikku said.  
  
She took a few steps back and wiped her face with her sleeve. A thin smile appeared on her face.  
  
“I’ve thought of a special kind of punishment for him. Hell, with how sick their minds are, he might even enjoy it.”  
  
Rikku pressed a small implant near her ear.  
  
“Bring in prisoner 236.”  
  
A knowing look flashed across Brother’s face, and he grinned at the captive.  
  
The tied up man glanced at Rikku, a slight look of worry in his eyes, but he said nothing.  
  
The door to the chamber swung open. A woman was pushed through it, held by her arm by an Al Bhed soldier in full tactical gear. She wore a loose-fitting summer dress, and her long, curly hair was decorated with various beads and strings. Her eyes were blindfolded  
  
“M-Mary?!” the prisoner choked in disbelief.  
  
“Haron? Is that you? What’s going on?!”  
  
“Mary! I’m here sweetheart. It’s going to be okay, Mary.”  
  
His eyes snapped towards Rikku.  
  
“You bastards, let her go! She’s got nothing to do with this.”  
  
Rikku waggled a finger in front of him.  
  
“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I figured, you Yevonites are so pumped up on religious bullcrap that Brother here could cut off your balls and you’d still be taunting us.”  
  
She slowly walked towards the blindfolded woman, long steps at a time with her hands behind her back.  
  
“So I thought: why not give you a taste of your own medicine?”  
  
For the first time since they had captured him, a look of genuine fear appeared on the man’s face.  
  
“N-no! You don’t mean….?”  
  
Rikku smiled contently. “Aah, there it is.” She turned to Brother. “See, I told you, brute force isn’t always the way.”  
  
Brother shrugged, mumbling something inaudible. The captive man, Haron, tried desperately to reason with Rikku.  
  
“Please,” he begged. “I’ll do anything! I-I’ll tell you where they took those women. Just…let Mary go. Please.”  
  
Rikku tilted her head, considering the offer. Then she nodded.  
  
“Alright, deal.”  
  
Haron let out a relieved sigh.  
  
“- _if_ you answer one question.”  
  
He looked up, confused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How many Al Bhed women have you raped?”  
  
Rikku’s voice was cold as stone.  
  
“I….it…it’s complicated,” the man stammered, squirming underneath Rikku’s gaze.  
  
“How so?” Rikku pressed. “Either you raped them or you didn’t. Which one is it? Well?”  
  
Haron dropped his head, avoiding her gaze.  
  
“Thought so.” Rikku turned to the Al Bhed soldier. “Strip her.”  
  
“Wh-who said that?!” the blindfolded woman said, panicked. “Wha-hey, get off me. Help, Haron!”  
  
“NO!” Haron shouted. He struggled in his chair, but the ropes held him far too tight. “STOP!”  
  
Brother chuckled and said something in Al Bhed to Rikku, who smiled.  
  
“Yeah, when it’s their own,” she said.  
  
Rikku watched as the soldier roughly started undressing the blindfolded woman.  
  
“No!” she wailed. “Stop!”  
  
With a quick jerk, the soldier yanked off her dress, almost tearing it in half. Underneath it, the woman was nude save for a pair of dark panties. Rikku could see her bush clearly peeking out from above it.  
  
Brother made an approving sound as he watched the scene unfold. The soldier bent down, pushing away the woman’s protesting hands before ripping away her underwear.  
Behind them, Haron was still struggling aggressively against his binds, screaming obscenities, threatening the worst tortures imaginable.  
  
Finished, the soldier stepped back, leaving the woman standing in place completely nude. One arm tried to cover her breasts, though their generous size coupled with her slender frame left plenty of flesh exposed. Her other hand covered her pussy.  
  
Brother let out a low whistle., and even Rikku stopped to admire the nude form of the woman. Her body had the warm curves of a mother, and her breasts hang heavy from her chest, the engorged nipples almost begging someone to attach their mouth to them. But she’d wasted enough time already. Rikku nodded at the soldier, who promptly started unbuckling his belt. The woman’s eyes widened and she took a few steps back. Haron, meanwhile, was almost frothing at the mouth.  
  
“IF YOU TOUCH HER YOU ANIMAL, I SWEAR TO YEVON I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!”  
  
“Like you slaughtered those little boys?” Rikku threw back, unimpressed.  
  
“FUCK YOU!” Haron roared.  
  
“Enough of this,” Rikku said. “You,” she told the soldier, “either get to it, or I’m going to look for someone who knows how to take off their pants.”  
  
Nodding nervously, the soldier quickly stepped out of his pants before hurriedly removing his boxers. His upper body still covered in tactical gear, he approached the woman, who started breathing quickly.  
  
“No,” she pleaded, tears in her eyes. “Please, I haven’t done anything!”  
  
Ignoring her, the soldier roughly grabbed her by her arm and moved her towards a wall.  
  
“No” Rikku said. “Here.” She pointed at the table behind her, a few feet in front of their captive.  
  
The soldier obeyed, dragging the woman behind him, who was struggling in his grip.  
  
“No, no, NO!” Haron bellowed.  
  
Rikku and Brother stepped aside to give the soldier some room. He forcibly bent the woman over the table, causing her heavy breasts to flatten on the wood. She was wailing, begging him to stop, begging _them_ to stop. But all Rikku could see were the faces of the countless Al Bhed victims of the Yevonites. She nodded one final time at the soldier. Without warning, he thrust his dick deep inside the woman’s asshole.  
  
“AAAAAGH!” she screamed. The woman kept screaming, her voice getting higher and higher.  
  
“NO!” Haron shouted. “STOP. STOP RIGHT NOW!”  
  
Instead, the soldier started slowly moving his hips, pumping his dick in and out of her hole. His hands had a firm grip on her hips, his fingers sinking deep into her skin.  
  
“It hurts!” the woman cried out. “Haron, make him stop, make him stop!”  
  
Haron screamed and shouted. He hurled every obscenity in the book at the soldier, at Brother, at Rikku. He promised to inflict every imaginable torture on them when he got out. Then he started pleading, begging them to stop, tears running down his face. Finally, he fell quiet, his head dropping to his chest.  
  
“Haron….”, she whispered, disbelief in her eyes. “ _Ungggh!”_  
  
Each thrust of the soldiers waist against the woman’s asscheeks sent an obscene slapping sound through the small chamber, which echoed from the walls. For a while, this was the only sound in the room, coupled with the wails of the woman and the grunts of the soldier. Finally, the soldier’s grunts started coming out faster, and before long he unloaded his juice inside the woman’s ass.  
  
“Mmmmmhm,” he groaned, forcing his dick deeper inside her for good measure.  
  
The woman didn’t say anything, her eyes held firmly shut, clenching her teeth as the soldier’s jizz filled her up. When he pulled out, she collapsed to the floor. She was half-gasping, half-sobbing as she lay at their feet in a sad heap.   
  
Rikku turned towards their captive. He appeared to be unconscious, his head unmoving. But Rikku knew better. She pulled his head up by his hair.  
  
“Listen closely, because I’m only going to say this once. Either you tell us right now what happened to those women and girls, or I’m going to hand your wife over to the barracks.”  
  
Haron stared back at her with dead eyes. He was completely broken.  
  
“Everything…” he mumbled. “I’ll tell you…everything.”  
  
By the time they had finished up with Haron and his wife, most of the day had already passed. Rikku yawned as she walked through a hallway with Brother, stretching her limbs.  
  
“That was pretty easy,” she said cheerfully.  
  
Brother smacked her across the shoulder. “Wait till dad hears about this!”  
  
The pair had instantly switched to their native Al Bhed once they’d left the interrogation chamber. It felt refreshing, like coming home after a long day’s work.  
  
“If dad had been there, he would have probably raped the woman himself,” Rikku noted.  
  
“Damned Yevonites,” Brother growled. “ _Sex slaves_? How depraved are they?  
  
“Yeah…” Rikku mumbled. The revelation had surprised her as well. Before, she’d thought that the Yevonites only acted on mindless lust when they raped Al Bhed women. But now they knew there was something more behind it. An entire sex industry of women and girls. And from what Haron had told them, it was likely the maesters were involved.  
  
They reached Rikku’s room, in the eastern wing of the building.  
  
“Remember: treasure hunting in three,” Brother said.  
  
Rikku waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Later.”  
  
She closed the door behind her, letting out a deep sigh. Interrogating always made her feel tired, even though there was hardly any physical exertion involved for her. Perhaps it was a mental thing. Rikku would be the first to admit she was putting up an act. Even today, she nearly puked when the soldier started anally raping that woman. It made her feel no better than the Yevonites. But sometimes, being a villain was necessary to win.  
  
She took of her shorts and top, leaving her in her golden g-string bikini, and crashed onto the bed. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. While interrogating might not take much physical energy, treasure hunting most certainly did. You needed to be both rested and focused. More than one diver had drowned because of a moment’s inattention. But try as she might, the screams of the woman Mary as she was being abused echoed through her mind whenever she drifted away. They had been cries of agony. Rikku had heard that some women enjoyed being penetrated through the rear, that it gave them some strange mix of pleasure and pain. But the wails of the woman had nothing sexual to them. There had been only pain.   
  
Rikku sat up in her bed. All those Al Bhed women raped, the Yevonite women brutalized in return. Fiends all over Spira gone mad, violating women in ways that she couldn’t even imagine. She only heard the stories, but stories never imparted the full experience. Rikku couldn’t help it; she had to know what it felt like.  
  
She took of her g-string and threw it aside, exposing her smooth shaven cunt. Her tanned ass was tightly sculpted from all those years of diving and the brutal training regiment her father had put her through since she was a child. She bent over, planting her face on the linen. She reached out with one finger, hovering it near her ass for a moment as she hesitated. Gingerly, she pushed her finger inside her asshole.  
  
“ _Hgnnn!”_ she squeaked.  
  
A sharp pain travelled through his ass. Telling herself to man up, she kept on pushing, forcing her finger deeper and deeper inside her tight sphincter.  
  
“ _Aaah…._ OW!”  
  
Instantly, she pulled her finger back. She’d barely even managed to get half-way in before the pain became unbearable. Rikku looked around, strangely paranoid that someone might have seen her, before quickly putting her string back on. What kind of women _enjoyed_ something like that? How could any pleasure come from there?  
Suddenly, Rikku felt much worse. Now she knew what all those Al Bhed women had to go through, what that innocent woman went through during the interrogation. But at the same time, did she really have a choice? This wasn’t the old Spira anymore. It was a dog eat dog world, and the Yevonites had _definitely_ showed that their hunger was insatiable. With those conflicting views battling inside her, Rikku fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Nice haul, boys and girls!” Cid roared.   
  
Rikku was standing on the deck of the ship. She wore her customized Al Bhed diving suit, the skintight fabric soaking wet after her recent dive. The ground was littered with all manner of shiny baubles. Rikku knew that the majority would probably prove worthless, but the sight was still encouraging. Nobody wanted to dive for hours on end and come up empty-handed.  
  
“Alright, let’s call it a day,” Cid said.  
  
“Can I have one last go?” Rikku asked eagerly. “I thought I saw something a bit deeper.”  
  
“Something good?” Cid asked gruffly.  
  
“Would I be asking otherwise?”  
  
Cid looked doubtful, but nodded. “Hmmm…last dive! It’s getting cold out here.”  
  
Rikku gave him a salute. “Roger!”  
  
Making sure her mask was on tight, she gave her father a quick wave and leaped over the railing. Once underwater, Rikku quickly moved towards the place she’d seen moments before. Although she was a natural swimmer, the Al Bhed skinsuit made it all the easier. She glided through the water as if wasn’t there, flowing with the grace of the sleekest fish. She saw a glimmer behind a rock wall up ahead and dove towards it. Just as she reached it, a sudden flurry of movement erupted. Suddenly, there were two other divers in front of her. She didn’t recognize their suits.   
  
Rikku made an inquisitive gesture with her hands. The divers responded by hurling themselves at her. Her heart suddenly pounding, Rikku glided upwards, away from their attack. In her panic, she hadn’t noticed a third diver hovering right above her. In one swift move, it kicked her in the head. Rikku felt suddenly dizzy, and the last thing she saw were the other two divers approach her. Then the world went black.  
  
Rikku awoke feeling cold. She could feel the hairs on her body standing on end. When she tried to move her limbs, she realized with a start she couldn’t. Her eyes jumped open. She was in a large chamber, which resembled a storage room of sorts. She could see pallets stacked on top of each other. There were also racks, stacked full with…blitzballs? What the hell was going on?  
  
Then she realized she was naked.  
  
Rikku frantically tried to move her arms, but they wouldn’t budge. To her shock, she was hovering a few inches above the ground, her hands and feet tied to a circular frame, her limbs eagle-spread.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Rikku shouted.  
  
“Ah, you’re awake,” a voice said. A figure dislodged itself from the shadows, slowly walking towards her. When he stood in front of her, Rikku saw that it was a middle-aged man. His head was shaven, and he had a round, kind face. He wore the robes of a maester of Yevon, though they did little to hide his girth.  
  
“Who are you?” Rikku demanded. “What is all this?”  
  
The kind-looking man laughed. “Such energy! Yes, you will do just fine.”  
  
Rikku didn’t know what to make of his words. She also didn’t like the way he was lustfully eyeing her slender nude form.  
  
“You’re a maester right?” she said, trying to shift his attention away from her body.  
  
The man nodded. “Indeed. My name is Wen Kinoc, I am the Minister of Military Affairs in the temple of Yevon.”  
  
“Well, _maester_ Kinoc,” Rikku said bitingly, “mind telling me what is going on here? Has the temple of Yevon officially declared war on the Al Bhed?”  
  
Kinoc shook his head. “Heavens no, don’t be silly. For all your heresies, you Al Bhed have some mean weapons up your sleeve. A war would cost the lives of millions of Yevon’s most devout.”  
  
“But you’re more than willing to let your followers kill our men and rape our women, right?”  
  
“Yes,” maester Kinoc said matter-of-factly. He laughed when he saw Rikku’s stunned face. “Is this a surprise to you? Hmm, I figured you Al Bhed smarter than that. Now to be fair, I didn’t expect the…violations of your women to be so widespread. But hey, at least we make sure they won’t get pregnant eh?”  
  
Rikku couldn’t believe how casually this man talked about such depraved subjects.  
  
Kinoc continued. “No, the Al Bhed heresies have been allowed to persist for far too long. You’re a danger to the temple, with your flaunting of our laws and what not. What if other people followed you? Why, we might have a full-blown schism on our hands! So when that fool Braska failed miserably on his pilgrimage, that made for the perfect opportunity to finally set everything in motion. A few whispers here, a few gossips there, and suddenly everyone believed the Al Bhed killed him. Not that them being gullible is such a surprise.”  
  
Rikku’s mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound escaping from it. She had no idea how to respond to such blatant madness.  
  
Kinoc approached Rikku, his eyes travelling all over her body.  
  
“S-stay back!” Rikku threatened.  
  
Instead, Kinoc let his hands roam across her slender body, making an approving sound at the feel of her soft, tanned skin. His fingers squeezed her left nipple, causing Rikku to let out a low squeak. Suddenly, his mouth bent towards her chest, and her started licking and sucking on her left tit.  
  
“No!” Rikku huffed indignantly. “What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!”  
  
The maester’s mouth broke free from her breast, a thin line of saliva trailing his mouth. He walked around her, caressing her arm, her neck. She tried to follow him with her eyes, but eventually he disappeared behind her.  
  
“Mmmm,” he murmured. “Very nice indeed.”  
  
Riku felt a hand grab her left asscheek and squeeze it. A shiver went through her body.  
  
“H-hey!” she shouted angrily. “Stop!”  
  
Rikku felt his finger run down the crack of her ass, slow and deliberately. Without warning, he plunged his finger in her asshole.  
  
“OW! Stop, that hurts!” Rikku yelled.  
  
To her surprise, the pressure in her ass disappeared. Kinoc appeared in front of her again.  
  
“My dear girl,” he said sympathetically, “if that little poke hurt, I can only offer you my sincerest condolences for what you are about to endure.”  
  
Rikku felt the hairs on her neck rise. “Wh…what do you mean?”  
  
Suddenly, a loud groaning noise filled the air. Maester Kinoc started backing off from her, a mysterious smile on his face.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on?! H-hey, get back here! What the he-“  
  
Rikku was showered in light as the roof to the chamber started opening. At the same time, she felt the platform on which the frame rested begin to rise. The muffled murmur that had been constantly seeping in from above now turned into the loud roaring of a crowd.   
  
Rikku emerged into a large dome. There were four massive stands at each side of her, and they were filled with rows upon rows of people. They were yelling, shouting, cheering as Rikku’s platform came to a halt in the center of the dome. There were tunnels beneath each stand, dark catacombs large enough for several people to walk through side by side. Two giant screens hang from the stadium walls, one above the northern stand and another above the southern one. She recognized her surroundings. It was the blitzball stadium in Luca.  
  
Small circular machines whirled in the air, whizzing and beeping. Recording devices, Rikku knew. The same the Al Bhed used. They displayed their images on the screens above the stands.  
  
 _Hypocritical bastards_  
  
Rikku was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was naked. She struggled in her binds, but it was no use. She was forced to lay there, eagle-spread, her nude form displayed on the massive screens for all to see. Suddenly, a voice boomed through the stands.  
  
“FAITHFUL OF YEVON!”  
  
The shouting and jeering began to quiet down.  
  
“Today, we make the most humble of offerings to mighty Yevon, in the hopes that he may continue to bless us with his mercy! Sin has not been spotted for several months. Surely this is proof that Yevon approves of our ways!”  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. The invisible voice continued.  
  
“The foul Al Bhed and their heresies are receiving their just punishment! To that end, we offer this woman to Yevon, that by her ravaging, our salvation is assured!”  
  
The crowd cheered again, but Rikku felt a flash of panic. _Ravaging?_ What the hell were they planning to do to her?  
  
Rikku heard several clicks, and felt the metal binds on her wrists and ankles open. She stumbled on to the platform in surprise. But she didn’t have much time to recover as the platform started going down again, back to the storage room. Rikku leaped off of it and watched as the ground swallowed it up again. She massaged her wrists, unsure of what to do.  
  
 _What the hell are they planning?_  
  
Her question was soon answered as she heard something approach from the northern tunnel. Whatever it was, it moved with a heavy gait, each of its steps echoing from the walls of the passageway like miniature earthquakes. Rikku felt her heart begin to pound faster as a large shadow cast itself on the ground. Then its owner appeared.  
  
It was an ogre. It towered at least seven feet in the air, and the whole of its muscular body was covered in thick, dark fur. Twin tusks shot forth from its mouth, which only served to enhance its already bestial visage.  
  
The crowd had become very quiet as they eagerly watched the monstrous fiend enter the stage. Rikku stood in place, her body tensing up. The ogre looked around confused. When it saw all those people looking down from the stands, it roared. It beat its chest with its massive hands, before raising them in front of it’s face like a trained boxer.  
  
“Putting up its dukes already!” the announcer shouted. “It’s looking for a fight!”  
  
Suddenly, the ogre noticed Rikku. It was like a switch had been flipped in its head. The rest of the stadium might as well have been empty. With a loud roar, it ran at her, its heavy legs stamping on the ground.  
  
 _Oh shit!_  
  
The fiend was enormous, a conglomeration of pure muscle and thick fur. Its arms more resembled small tree trunks, and its eyes were two red flints in a pool of black. Saliva dripped from its mouth as it bullrushed her. Rikku managed to dodge the first charge, rolling to the side, but despite its size, the ogre was horrifyingly fast. It instantly whirled around and came at her again, and all Rikku could go was evade. If she’d had her gear, she would have lobbed a grenade at the giant beast, or ran around it in circles, slicing it apart with her mechanized claw one slash at a time. But she didn’t have her gear. She was naked, as nude as the day she was born.   
  
Rikku slipped up, dodging a fraction of a second too late. The ogre’s fist grazed her temple, but even a minor hit felt like she’d just been struck with a hammer, and Rikku fell to the ground.  
  
“ _UNGH_!” she grunted, trying to get her bearings back. The world was spinning around her, and for a moment Rikku forgot where she was. Just as she tried to get up, she felt the ogre’s heavy foot on her back, forcing her back down. When Rikku twisted her head around, she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
One of the ogre’s hands had a hold of its cock, slowly stroking it as if it wanted her to watch. It looked like a human’s penis, only it was monstrous in its size, like it was conjured up by the imagination of someone who didn’t know humans were three feet shorter than ogres. The skin was dark and veiny, but the head had a more purplish hue, and it pointed straight at Rikku’s small form. Or more specifically, her ass.  
  
 _What the hell is that?!_  
  
The ogre’s member looked almost comical in its size. Rikku watched with a mixture of disgust and morbid fascination as it continued to rub its cock, its movements almost hypnotic. All the while, it didn’t take its eyes off of Rikku. A horrible feeling pooled up from the pits of her stomach as she realized what exactly this whole thing was about. Why the Yevonites had brought her here, in front of all those people.  
  
 _Ravaging…  
  
_ The moment the realization kicked in, the ogre grabbed her waist with one hand as if she were a child, forcing her ass to point upward. The crowd cheered appreciatively, eager at what was to come.  
  
“H-hey, what the hell?!” she yelled. “No…no, get off!!”  
  
She struggled in the ogre’s grip, trying to wiggle her way out of his hand, but the creature was far too strong. It barely seemed to take any effort on its part. There was no way out. This was going to happen, one way or the other. The ogre slowly ran its stiff cock up and down between her asscheeks, squeezing them together around it. It was obscenely girthy, feeling more like a log than any normal male member. Rikku’s thoughts flashed back to the ship, and her little experiment with her finger. She’d barely even been able to handle that.  
  
 _He’s going to tear me in half_  
  
“S-stop!” Rikku pleaded, desperation kicking in. “Please, anywhere but there!”  
  
The ogre grunted, pulling back its cock. The momentary sense of relief instantly vanished as it spread her left asscheek with one hand, exposing the small hole at the top.  
  
“No…” Rikku struggled frantically, though she might as well have been a toddler for all the difference it made. “Don’t!!“  
  
Without testing the waters, the ogre promptly began pushing its cock inside the tiny opening of her asshole. The crowd cheered as Rikku screamed in agony.  
  
“AAAIIIIIEE.” The pain was horrible, so much worse than when she’d tried to put her finger inside herself. “No, stop, stop, STOP!!”  
  
The ogre did stop, but only because its monstrous appendage had gotten stuck inside her tight anal tunnel. It adjusted its stance, before proceeding to force its cock deeper down Rikku’s narrow hole, headless of the cries of pain from the tiny form underneath it.  
  
“NHHGAAARG!!” Rikku cried. Tears were freely flowing down her face as she felt her sphincter being torn apart by the brutal penetration of the giant fiend.  
  
“ _Hnnngh…._ AAAAGH!”  
  
Every time Rikku thought she’d felt the worst of the pain, another wave of agony spread through her lacerated hole. The screens zoomed in on the bestial copulation that was taking place on the stadium floor, and Rikku watched in sheer terror as inch after inch of the ogre’s inhuman cock disappeared into her asshole. The process was horrifyingly slow as the massively thick organ struggled with the supreme tightness of the Al Bhed girl’s rear entrance, headless of the damage it was causing along the way.  
  
The crowd roared as Rikku screamed louder and louder, cheering on the ogre like he was a runner nearing the end-zone. By the time the ogre had fully penetrated her, she felt like her ass would burst under the pressure.   
  
“ _Nggaah…_ ” Rikku breathed. Her throat was raw from all the screaming. The ogre grabbed her hair from behind, forcing her head up. She could feel its hot breath on her neck. It slowly pulled the majority of its cock out of her ass, before brutally slamming the full length into her again.  
  
“ _UngghhAAAH!_ ”  
  
Her ass that had barely been able to accept a single finger was now being torn apart by not just a cock, but an _ogre’s_ cock, right in front of thousands of onlookers. As the crowd cheered, the ogre started savagely fucking her ass, each thrust almost splitting her lower body in half.  
  
“ _OOOOW!”_ Rikku cried, her nails dragging against the ground, “OOW, stop, STOP!”  
  
Each time the ogre’s cock dug into her, it felt like it was dragging the insides of her ass along with it. Its callused hands had a firm grip on Rikku’s slender waist, and it used them to impale her on its engorged dick while at the same time thrusting forward, over and over. The monster’s bestial grunts filled the air as it dug its clawed hands deep   
into Rikku’s skin.  
  
All the while, Rikku could see the barbaric event reflected on the giant screens above the stands. It changed angles every now and then as the tiny ball-shaped cameras zoomed above them; focusing on the ogre, switching to Rikku’s pain-twisted face, or looking down from above on the ogre’s meat carving apart Rikku’s tight hole. Every single part of her torture was being broadcast for thousands to see, and Rikku knew that aside from the horrible pain, more than a few of her tears came from the humiliation she was being subjected to.  
  
The ogre, on the other hand, didn’t appear to care one bit about its surroundings. Where initially it had been confused and angry at being forced into its current situation, it was now singularly obsessed with demolishing Rikku’s asshole. Its thrusts came in faster and harder. The brutal rutting had forcibly widened Rikku’s anal cavity, allowing the ogre to push through with increased speed and strength. Any hopes that this would alleviate the pain for Rikku proved futile; just like any raw wound kept hurting until it was treated, the fact that the ogre kept fucking her despite the damage it was inflicting only made things worse. It stung horribly, like salt being poured in an open wound.  
  
 _It hurts. It hurts so bad. Make it stop, please make it stop, please please please_  
  
Rikku had felt pain before. She had been in combat many times, whether it be during treasure hunting or, a more recent phenomenon, fighting those crazy Yevonites. She had suffered wounds in those fights, sometimes even serious ones that took months to heal. But nothing, absolutely none of the injuries she’d ever suffered even approached the searing, tearing agony of being anally fucked by a lust-crazed ogre.  
  
The ogre’s grunts started coming in faster and faster, and Rikku squealed as its fur-covered hands pressed into her waists. The camera zoomed in on the ogre’s face, and Rikku could see its brow was furrowed, its eyes glued to Rikku’s toned ass. She could feel its body begin to tremble. Aside from the overwhelming pain of being anally violated by the ogre’s log, Rikku felt a horribly irritating sensation well up from inside her ass. Each thrust of the ogre’s cock only intensified the burning feeling.   
  
But the torture wasn’t over yet. The ogre still had one, horrible surprise for her. With a bestial roar, the fiend emptied its balls inside her ass.  
  
“Ow…wha-…OW! NGGGGHAAAARGH!!!” Rikku screamed in agonizing horror.  
  
The burning sensation in Rikku’s ass increased a thousand fold, until it wasn’t just a mild irritation but a blazing inferno that threatened to burn away what remained of her ass. Rikku struggled frantically in the ogre’s grip, but it didn’t let her get away, squeezing her tiny body in its hand and forcing her to take in every last bit of its burning cum, wave after wave of its thick, sticky juices filling her up.  
  
When the ogre had finished, it pulled its dick out of Rikku, and she dropped to the ground like a sack of flour. Unlike when it had penetrated her the first time, this time the ogre’s cock slid out rather easily. Rikku heard an “ _Oooooo_ ” from the crowd, which didn’t promise anything good. When she looked at the screen, she felt her heart miss a beat. For a moment, Rikku didn’t fully understand what she was seeing. This wasn’t her body. There was no way. It wasn’t possible.  
  
All the cameras had zoomed in on her ass. Or rather, what remained of it. The ogre’s rampage had all but torn it entirely apart, leaving one big gaping hole from which cum was still dripping. It was a red wasteland.  
  
 _My…my…oh god…_  
  
Rikku felt bile at the back of her throat, and moments later she threw up violently. Laughter rose up from the crowd. Rikku put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes firmly shut, but she couldn’t fully block out the jeers and laughs of the crowd filled her head, mocking, insulting, _hating_. She curled up in a sobbing ball, her body still reeling from the violent raping the ogre had submitted her to.  
  
Having had its lust sated, the ogre was starting to shift its focus. Leaving the broken husk that was Rikku laying on the floor, it let out a bestial roar. Two large doors at either end of the arena opened up, and several men in Yevon militia uniforms hurried their way towards the angry fiend. Behind them came a large floating vehicle, the type used to transport cargo. The soldiers carried rifles, and when their fingers pulled the trigger, several darts appeared on the ogre’s skin. It roared again, yanking out some of the darts with its hands, but more quickly followed. The ogre stumbled on its feet, letting out one last growl before collapsing to the floor. It was quickly shoved into the transport vehicle before the whole party disappeared back into the doors they came from.  
  
Rikku barely saw anything of it, her mind still reeling from the anal ramming she had just received. She didn’t notice that one of the soldiers had stayed behind until he knelt down.  
  
“Open up, girly,” he said, producing a tiny vial filled with a pink liquid. He chuckled. “Ah…poor choice of words, sorry.”  
  
Rikku slowly opened her eyes, eying the bottle wearily.  
  
“N-no…” she mumbled weakly.  
  
“Come on,” the soldier said impatiently. “It’s a healing potion, it’ll get you up and running again.”  
  
“…liar”.  
  
“You hurt me,” the soldier said. “You know us Yevonites can’t lie right? Against the rules.”  
  
“Rules…” Rikku spat. “Fuck you… _and_ your rules.”  
  
The soldier had run out of patience. “Alright, the hard way then.”  
  
He pulled up Rikku’s head by her hair.  
  
“Ow!” Rikku shouted. “You ba- _Nghmpf_!’  
  
Quickly taking advantage of her opened mouth, the soldier emptied the contents of the bottle down her throat. Then he let go of her hair.  
  
“Good luck, I got money riding on you,” the soldier said cheerfully, before leaving her lying on the ground.  
  
The liquid tasted sour, and Rikku could feel it travel down her gullet before settling in her stomach. She didn’t notice anything different.  
  
 _Of course not, Yevonite scum, they-_  
  
“ _Hnggggh_ ”, Rikku suddenly groaned.  
  
A sensation she’d never felt before began to spread through her asshole. It felt like someone was squeezing her skin, pushing it together, an almost _reverse-tearing_ that itched so terribly bad that Rikku let out a subdued yelp.  
  
“Oh god,” she squealed.  
  
A low murmur began to spread through the crowd, but Rikku barely noticed it, too caught up in what was happening to her rear. As she looked at the screen in horror, she saw the gaping mess that used to be her ass _contract_ , the torn skin knitting itself together faster than the eye could follow. The blood dried up, the claw marks vanished, and with one final supreme squeeze, her asshole had returned to its normal, tiny shape.  
  
Rikku realized she’d been holding her breath, and let it all out at once. The pain was gone. What was going on? Why did they heal her? Was it all over? Were they finally going to let her go?  
  
 _But why is the crowd still cheering?_  
  
Something was wrong, and the feeling was proven right when the doors to the western tunnel opened.  
  
 _What now?_ Rikku thought desperately. She stumbled up to her feet.  
  
This time, her opponent wasn’t slow and cumbersome like the ogre had been, leaping forward into the arena. It was a coeurl. The feline creature gracefully stretched its limbs, letting out a deep growl. It raised its nose and sniffed the air several times, looking at its surroundings, before locating the source of the scent. Its eyes caught sight of Rikku, who crouched into a defensive stance. The ogre had been too strong for her to deal with, but perhaps this time, she could put up more of a challenge. Couerls weren’t known for their physical strength.  
  
The twin, whip-like appendages on the couerl’s face started levitating ominously, and seconds later, Rikku collapsed to the ground.  
  
“ARGH!” she yelled. Her head felt like she was suffering from a dozen migraines, like her brain was suddenly too big for her skull.  
  
“Ooooh, a blaster straight to the face!” the stadium voice shouted gleefully.   
  
Rikku tried to get up, but she kept falling down like a drunkard. The world seemed bigger than normal. The couerl slowly approached her, taking its time unlike the ogre, well aware she could barely even stay on her feet, let alone run away. When it reached her, Rikku felt it climb on top of her prone form. Anticipating what was about to happen, the cameras zoomed in. The feline fiend’s penis looked more like a drill than any healthy sexual organ, thick and fleshy, tapering to a pointy end. When Rikku caught sight of it, her heartrate increased a thousand fold.  
  
 _No, no, no, not again, not again!_  
  
“BACK OFF!” Rikku yelled, fiercely struggling underneath the couerl’s body. “Get away, you dumb beast!”  
  
The couerl slashed her back with a swipe of its claw, and Rikky shrieked in pain. It placed a padded paw on her back, the nails digging into her skin threateningly.   
The crowd cheered appreciatively at her fervor, the camera zooming in on her face and reflecting her angry face on the giant screens in the stadium. The coeurl seemed less impressed. Ignoring Rikku’s protests and the crowd, it positioned its cock in front of Rikku’s prostrated ass. Then it slowly started sinking in.  
  
“ _Uuuungh!”_ Rikku groaned. “No, stop, sto- _Nhgggggggh!”_  
  
To her surprise, the coeurl’s cock didn’t feel quite as bad as she’d expected. After suffering through the inhuman monstrosity that was the ogre’s massive cock, the couerl almost seemed like child’s play. Yes, the healing potion had restored her ass to its formal tightness, but while the feline’s member caused some minor tearing, it wasn’t anything close to the devastation the ogre had inflicted, and the pain was likewise far less extreme.  
  
 _Think positive_ , Rikky thought bitterly. _At least nothing will be as bad as the ogre._  
  
A low purring sound emerged from the couerl’s throat, quick and fast in between.  
  
 _What the-…Is…is it laughing at me?_  
  
Before Rikku had time to think about it, her asshole exploded in a hellish burst of pain.  
  
“ _AAAAAAGNGGHHH_!” Rikku screamed, her body contracting. “ _UNGHHHHAAAGH_!  
  
The insides of her asshole felt it had been stabbed a dozen times, searing hot jabs right into the sensitive flesh of the walls lining her ass. Dozens of barbs had emerged from the coeurl’s cock, burrowing into her flesh. The barbs seemed to be made of the same hard material as the fiend’s claws, and they tore along the inner lining of her anal cavity as the beast pushed onward. It was quite literally tearing apart her insides.  
  
“IEEAAAA” Rikku wailed. “OUT, TAKE IT OUT!!”  
  
The barbed cock of the couerl wasn’t able to penetrate her quite as deep as the ogre had, but that was poor solace for Rikku. It still filled up her asshole, the horrible stony feeling of its spikes on her flesh almost too much to handle. The barbs on the coeurl’s manhood pointed forward, meaning that every push of its crotch into her rear meant it tore new gashes in her ass. It was carving her up like she was a piece of meat, and Rikku’s cries only grew louder as the ferocious copulation continued.  
  
“Oooooh, that _can’t_ feel good!” the voice shouted through the stands.  
  
Rikku sobbed into her arms as the torturous assault on her ass continued. The healing effects of the potion had completely gone to waste, the couerl ravaging her hole in its own horrifyingly unique way like the ogre had. It thrust into her, over and over, a low throaty purr signalling the pleasure it was feeling. Occasionally, its barbed cock got stuck on the lining of Rikku’s hole, and it would forcibly carve through it, eliciting another tortured wail from the tiny Al Bhed girl.  
  
The crowd, on the other hand, seemed to love it. The louder Rikku’s cries got, the harder they cheered.  
  
 _They’re mocking me_ , Rikku thought weakly.  
  
“ _Gah….NGHAAAAAGH!!”_  
  
But even with that knowledge, she couldn’t help but squeal in pain whenever the beast pushed into her again with its inhumanly spiked cock. At least the ogre’s dick, despite its size, had still somewhat resembled a human one. The feeling of being violently lacerated in the tight flesh-walls of her ass, a feeling no human should ever be forced to endure, reinforced the unholy nature of what was taking place. Fiends weren’t supposed to rut with human women. And Rikku was experiencing first hand why.  
  
The fiend kept up its bestial thrusts, and Rikku could feel its nails dig deep into her skin, leaving bloody gashed al over her lower back and asscheeks. Unlike the ogre, the couerl seemed possessed of a fiendish intellect. Every now and then, it would add to the torture by slashing her with its paw, causing Rikku’s back to arch in pain. It was enjoying this, she realized. It was taking pleasure in her pain.  
  
A deep throaty growl rose from the couerl’s throat, signalling its impending ejaculation. This caused it to jam its barbed dick in her faster and faster, tearing and ripping her asshole, the flaring pain growing more and more intense, while at the same time the cheers of the crowd grew louder and louder in tandem with Rikku’s cries. Seconds later, it erupted inside her like the ogre had.  
  
“HGNNNGGGG!!”  
  
Again, her ass felt like someone had poured molten lava in it, the toxic cum of a fiend native to Spira burning her skin wherever it landed. And with the myriad of wounds the couerl’s spiky cock had inflicted on her, it hurt all the more.  
  
“P-puh….please….” Rikku slurred, her mind struggling to deal with the flood of pain signals flowing into it. It felt like she’d been raped by a sword. The coeurls cum mixed with the blood flowing from her rear, pooling in a slimy, sticky mess underneath her prone form.  
  
Like before, the fiend was quickly herded away by armed soldiers. Again, one of them stayed behind, holding a phial with that same pink liquid.   
  
“Medicine time!” he said.  
  
Rikku wanted to say no, to tell him to fuck off and stick that bottle where the sun doesn’t shine, to retain some remaining sense of dignity. But the excruciating pain in her asshole was so agonizing that she eagerly drank the fluid when it was placed at her lips.  
  
“Hah, yeah, I can imagine” the soldier chuckled. “See you next time.”  
  
 _Next time….oh god, how many more are there left?_  
  
Before Rikku could think about it more she felt that familiar squeezing sensation. Even though she knew it was healing her, it felt extremely uncomfortable. While it sped up the recovery process, the magical potion doing in a few seconds what would regularly take months or even years, it also meant that all the pain of those months of healing were condensed into those few seconds. It made her body spasm on the floor, which only served to make the crowd laugh louder.  
  
Already, the eastern catacomb doors opened. Something heavy dragged its bulk across the floor, and a wet slapping sound echoed from the walls. Rikku got up unsteadily, her mind trying to focus. Switching from agonizing pain to suddenly no pain at all was extremely confusing to her brain. It made all her instincts feel out of whack.  
  
“For our next round, we got a real treat for you! Sponsored by the Monster Arena in the Calm Lands (tickets only 50 gil, get ‘em while they’re hot!) heeeeere’s….a neslug!”  
  
The creature appeared into the open, and Rikku felt her stomach rumble at the sight.  
  
It was a massive, slug-like thing, all slime and membranes. Its face was eyeless, and seemed mostly made up of a large toothy mouth with a horrible, pointy appendage flapping out of it that could only be its tongue. It had a darkish-brown skin, and from its back extended a great stony shell.  
  
Rikku felt an instinctual terror. The way the creature’s mouth was constantly open, its all too human like teeth plainly visible, made it look like it was constantly grinning at her. The black tongue-like organ in its mouth extended, slowly reaching all the way to the ground.  
  
 _Oh god…_  
  
Rikku felt cold sweat run down her neck. It was so long and thick and slimy…she shivered. It was taunting her. Showing her what was inevitably going to happen. Despite having been brutalized by the ogre’s giant cock and the coeurl’s bladed one, she could think of few things worse than having that monstrosity of a tongue shoved up her ass. Again, the neslug extended its tongue, this time longer than before, wiggling it around. Rikku started hyperventilating. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly.  
  
The neslug retracted its tongue and started waddling towards her, leaving a long trail of slime in its wake. Rikku wanted to run, to shout, to cry, to beg, but she was paralyzed. All she could think of was the impending horror of what was about to happen, that horrible, slimy, black tongue forcing its way up her…up her…  
  
 _It looks slow,_ Rikku told herself, trying to calm herself down _. Just let it tire itself out while you dance around it. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.  
  
_ The encouraging thought sent new energy through Rikku’s limbs, and she scrambled to her feet.  
  
The neslug stopped. For a moment, Rikku wondered what it was up to. Suddenly, the tongue-like appendage jumped up and squirted a massive amount of green slime at her. It came at her fast, way too fast for Rikku to dodge.  
  
“ _Uuuugnhhn_.”  
  
The slime covered every inch of her body. It stank horribly, a foul penetrating smell that lodged at the back of her throat, causing her to gag. Even worse, Rikku felt her strength quickly drain away, as if the slime was sucking it out of her. She fell to one knee, feebly trying to get back up, before collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily. All the while, the neslug continued to leer at her with its toothy mouth. It lumbered over towards her, its massive bulk quivering. It towered over Rikku, dark slime dripping from every inch of its body.  
  
Rikku choked on her breath. The fiend stank horribly. It was like a sewer had been opened up right next to her.  
  
“It’s just _gushing_ with love!” the announcer quipped, eliciting a roaring laughter from the crowd.  
  
 _No, please no_ , Rikku begged inwardly as the neslug’s monstrous tongue extended from its mouth again.  
  
Slowly, horribly slowly, she felt it wrap itself around her midriff and pick her up.  
  
“No!!” Rikku screeched. “No, put me down!”  
  
The neslug’s tongue was cold and Rikku’s breath caught in her throat. It pulled her up over its head, high in the air, and held her there.  
  
“Put…put me down!” Rikku yelled again  
  
The leering face of the neslug looked up at her from below, and for a moment, Rikku could swear its grin grew slightly wider. Then its tongue began to extend further. It grew, longer and longer, several lines wrapping around her waist. At the same time, the tip moved downward, coiling up between her feet, the tip pointing upward like a spike. Straight at her bottom. Rikku watched the scene unfold with growing horror. Her heart was pounding between her ears. The crowd had grown quiet, morbidly fascinated by the spectacle.  
  
For a brief moment that seemed to last forever, Rikku hang there in the air, wrapped up in the neslug’s obscenely long tongue, the tip pointing straight up from underneath her. Then the neslug slammed her down, thrusting its tongue up at the same time, impaling Rikku’s ass.  
  
“ _IIIIEAAAAH!”_ Rikku squealed.  
  
The crowd roared. For the third time that day, Rikku felt her ass get torn asunder by an appendage that was way too big for it. She felt inch after inch after of the slimy tongue slither deeper into her, filling up her hole faster than even the ogre had due to its sheer mass.  
  
But that wasn’t the only reason she screamed. The neslug’s tongue was _cold_ , frigid like a shard of ice had been jammed up her ass. It was so cold that it burned, and Rikku’s screams only grew louder as the fiend jammed more and more of its freezing tongue up her rear tunnel.  
  
The neslug started moving her up and down on its tongue, forcing her to fuck it with her ass. It jerked her up and down like a doll, her braids flailing wildly around her head.  
  
“N…NO….STOP….Y-YOU…!!”  
  
She could barely form a coherent word due to the sheer brutality with which the neslug was bouncing her body on its tongue. Unlike the firm cocks of the preceding fiends, the neslug’s appendage _wiggled_ inside her like a living thing. The cold made all her muscles contract, including her sphincter. It squeezed down hard on the neslug’s tongue, which made its penetrations hurt all the more.  
  
 _Cold…so…cold…  
  
_ As it fucked her, the neslug looked straight at her. It didn’t grunt or growl or say anything. It simply stared at her from below with its open mouth and its massive, human-like teeth grinning at her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the monstrous tongue emerge from her asshole.  
  
“ _Nghh…aaah…_ wha-!”  
  
Rikku felt herself move through the air, down and in front of the neslug’s face. It pulled her in close, until she was only inches in front of it. Rikku closed her eyes firmly shut, unable to look at the horrible, toothy visage of the creature. In response, it squeezed her tightly with its tongue, taking her breath away.  
  
“ _Ghaaaagh”_ , Rikku gasped.  
  
Her eyes jumped open in a panic. Instantly, she felt the pressure lessen. The message was clear. It wanted her to watch. And watch she did, in horrifying terror as the tongue of the neslug messily split in two, slime dripping down on the ground. The two tentacles eagerly wiggled in front of her. One of them traveled down between her legs, while the other approached her face.  
  
“No…” Rikku said in panic. “ No, get away, get aw-MPFH!”  
  
With lightning speed, the neslug’s tongue forced itself in her mouth, travelling deep down her throat.  
  
“GHHKGH!” Rikku choked. Her head fell back.  
  
Instantly, the tongue began thrusting up and down her throat. At the same time, the secondary appendage jammed straight into her asshole and resumed fucking her there. Filled up in both holes, Rikku flopped in the air limply, her body shaking under the brutal two-pronged assault. The neslug fucked her throat faster and faster, its cold, slimy tongue mercilessly digging deeper and deeper down her gullet. Her butthole was similarly being assaulted, the fiend’s appendage filling up her bum, the pressure almost unbearable. All the while, she was forced to stare at the neslug, the closeness of its terrifying face making it impossible for her to ignore what was happening. There was no safe space for her to retreat to in her mind. She was being raped. She was being raped by this slug-like monstrosity.  
  
 _Choking…_ Rikku thought faintly.  
She could barely breathe through her nose as the neslug’s tongue filled up her throat. It also prevented her from screaming, to vent the agony she was feeling. All that escaped were strangled gasps.  
  
“It sure is giving her the treatment!” the stadium voice noted, to the brutal roar of the crowd.  
  
The camera zoomed in on Rikku’s face, her bulging eyes, her tear-streaked cheeks, snot running down her nose, the dark slimy tongue of the neslug violating her throat. Another camera went further down, displaying the anal wrecking that was taking place. This way, both screens shows each end of the abuse.  
  
“This uh…it seems about ready to blow!” the stadium voice said. It sounded unsure.  
  
The neslug casually continued throatfucking Rikku while at the same time anally raping her, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Rikku’s chokes were coming in slow and few in between, and her eyes rolled up her sockets. Her body flailed in the air under the assault, like a broken toy.  
  
“Can we, uh..can we get someone out there?” the voice said, sounding slightly panicked.  
  
A loud buzzer rang through the stadium, and soldiers appeared from the eastern and western service entrances. The shot their darts at the monstrous slug, but they bounced of its shell. The fiend ignored them, continuing to savagely fuck Rikku in her oral and anal orifices.  
  
“ _Nghk_ …” Rikku wheezed. Black stars appeared in her vision.  
  
"The face, aim for the face!” someone yelled.  
  
The soldiers changed their aim, and several darts struck the neslug’s face. It let out a deep _hisss_ , and quickly withdrew its tongues from Rikku’s holes.  
  
“ _Nghaaaah!”_ Rikku cried weakly at the slimy, cold feeling of the tentacles rapidly disgorging themselves from her ass and throat.  
  
The neslug promptly dropped her to the ground. Its face and limbs retreated back into its shell.  
  
“Now!” a soldier ordered.  
  
A thick net fell down on the neslug, an arcane glow emanating from it.  
  
“Take it away!”  
  
The crowd started booing. Fruit, trash and other things were thrown at the soldiers as the audience vented its frustration at being denied their spectacle.  
  
“Sorry about that folks!” the announcer tried to placate them. “This was a first-time experiment, and you never know with those Monster Arena fiends. But have we got something special coming next!”  
  
Rikku lay on the floor, unmoving. Each breath seared her throat. The insides of her ass felt like they were frozen. When the soldier returned with the healing drink, Rikku couldn’t even confirm that she wanted it. _Did_ she want it? Who knew what the hell they still had in store for her? Maybe it was just better to let all end, here and now.   
Regardless, the soldier held her head up in a remarkably gentle manner and poured the warm liquid down her throat.  
  
“I, uh..sorry about that. We’re still experimenting with those kinds of fiends.”  
  
The elixir mended Rikku’s broken asshole like before, knitting the torn flesh together and returning it to its former tightness. The pain in her throat likewise vanished. At the same time, she also felt warmth flood the rest of her body, exercising the icy blight of the neslug. Her vision started clearing up as well.  
  
Rikku was still lying on the floor when she heard the southern catacomb door open.  
  
“Ungh…” she murmured weakly. She rolled on her side and pushed herself up by her hands, kneeling on all fours. She wanted to rest, to take a moment, but then an ominous buzzing sound came from the tunnel, and Rikku forced herself to get on her feet.  
  
The creature that emerged from the darkened passageway wasn’t large, it didn’t have rending claws or a monstrous tongue. It was a wasp. A giant wasp the size of her torso, sure, with mean-looking scythes for arms and a long sharp stinger, but still…a wasp.  
  
 _Are they serious?_  
  
After having endured the torture of the ogre, the couerl and the nightmarish neslug, the wasp seemed oddly…weak. Still, it wouldn’t do to underestimate it. While among the weakest fiends in Spira, they were notoriously hard to hit, and Rikku wasn’t well-versed in magic to bring it down that way. She just needed one hit. One good smack, and she would snap its tiny little neck.  
  
Rikku kept her eyes glued on the buzzing creature as it started circling her, moving in and out of her reach, fainting a hit with its claws, jabbing with its stinger before pulling back.   
  
_Closer…just a little bit closer…_  
  
The crowd’s cheers rose whenever the wasp moved in and went down when it flew back. It was like a morbid game of Russian Roulette. One hit was all that it took. One misstep.  
  
Unfortunately, that misstep came from Rikku. When the wasp moved in again, Rikku thought she saw her opening and stepped forward to grab the fiend’s neck, but the wasp titled its body to the side, causing her to miss.  
  
 _Oh shit, not like thi-_  
  
“AGH!”  
  
A stinging pain spread from her lower back. Instantly, Rikku felt her body freeze up, like a toy whose batteries had been removed. She only barely managed to cushion her face with her arms as she fell forward. Soon after, they too lost all motion. Her face and throat seemed the only things free of the wasp’s paralyzing venom.  
  
She heard the buzzing sound grow louder as the wasp flew down towards her.  
  
 _What the hell is it even going to fuck me with?  
  
_ The fact that this was the first thing Rikku thought of made her feel ashamed, but at the same time it was no use trying to make things appear better than they were. Rikku felt something sharp against the skin of her ass, as she realized with a horrible feeling in her stomach what was about to happen. Its stinger. It was going to rape her ass with its stinger. Its sharp, pointy, venomous stinger.  
  
“NO!” Rikku yelled in a sudden panic. “KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!”  
  
Coming from the paralyzed girl lying prone on the ground, the words held no threat. The wasp poked and prodded, trying to find an opening to push through, but Rikku’s tight asscheeks made the job difficult. Rikku grimaced each time the wasp missed and stung her skin. She hoped against hope that it wouldn’t be able to find what it was looking for. But with her motionless on the ground, the wasp had all the time in the world to find the tight opening of her asshole and when it did, it slowly, agonizingly, pushed its stinger inside of her.  
  
“ _Ghhaaaaargh!!”_ Rikku screamed. The sensation of the sharp and pointy stinger inside of her introduced her to a whole new level of agony. The wasp’s tool wasn’t monstrously large like the ogre’s or horrible cold like the neslug’s slimy tongue, but it was _pointy_. As it pushed deeper and deeper into her, it occasionally stabbed the walls of her ass, sending fresh waves of red-hot pain through her body.  
  
“ _STOOOOOP!”_ Rikku wailed as she felt a new series of stabs in her ass. “ _IIIIAAAA_!!”  
  
The wasps appendage delved deeper and deeper into her anal cavity, like a thin, sharp rod being jammed up her ass. Rikku couldn’t turn her head, the horrible buzzing of the wasp the only source of information telling her what was going on. Well, that _and_ the sharp pain in her ass.   
  
Finally, the wasp seemed to have reached its limit, as the poking and prodding stopped. Rikku waited for the thrusts to come, to tear up her asshole anew; she even closed her eyes in anticipation. But nothing came. Instead, the wasp continued to hover over her with its stinger inside her ass, its body shivering violently.  
  
 _What…._  
  
Suddenly, Rikku felt a cold, fluid-like substance in her ass, almost like a glob of jello.  
  
“Ugh,” she shivered. It felt horribly _squishy_.  
  
To her surprise, the wasp pulled its stinger out of her ass. Rikku let out a thankful gasp as the pressure faded. It promptly flew away, straight at the nearest stand. Rikku felt a deep sense of satisfaction as she heard panicked yelps from the crowd. A woman screamed  
  
"Oh god, get that thing off me!  
  
The stadium voice quickly tried to calm everyone down. "The situation is under control folks, please just stay in your seats!"  
  
"Ah... _aaaaaah!"_ the woman screamed. Rikku didn't need to look to know what was happening up there.  
  
  
 _Idiots…_  
  
She waited for the soldier to arrive with the healing potion to get rid of the paralysis. While her ass was definitely sore, it was nothing compared to the devastation the previous three fiends had inflicted on it.  
  
 _If the next ones are all like this, I might make it out of here alive_  
  
The soldier arrived as his comrades were trying to deal with the rampaging wasp. He pulled out the phial.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Rikku snapped before he could say anything, barely able to tilt her head upwards. “Medicine, hole, haha, just hand it over!”  
  
The soldier smiled mysteriously.  
  
“Whatever you say.”  
  
He held her head up as he poured the drink down her throat. As the phial emptied, the soldier spoke.  
  
“Do you know what this drink is?” he suddenly asked.  
  
Rikku swallowed and licked her lips. “Duh. A healing potion.”  
  
The soldier shook his head. “Oh, it’s much more than that. We call it ‘Yevon’s Blessing’. It is said to contain the distilled essence of life, harvested from the tears of Yevon’s most devout. We can only create a batch of five every few months.”  
  
 _And you wasted 4 on me today. Damned morons._  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Rikku said.  
  
The soldier looked at her sadly. “It speeds up _everything_. Not just healing.”  
  
“Wh-what do you mean?” Rikku asked nervously.  
  
“Good luck,” he said, standing up. “Just…good luck.”  
  
Rikku felt movement flow back in her limbs. She raised her arm at the soldier.  
  
“Wait, what do you-AAAGH!”  
  
She crumbled back to the floor, curling herself in a ball as stabs of pain flowed through the entirety of her lower body. A strange pressure was building up in her asshole. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, a weird _bubbling_ sensation, like something was growing or taking root in the fleshy walls of her ass.  
  
“ _Hngnnngh!”_ she groaned, another spasm wracking her body.  
  
 _What the hell is going on?!_  
  
When she looked at the TV screen, she saw that it had zoomed in on her curled op form. In the stands, she could see people get up from their seats to get a better look, and an exciting murmur began to rise from them. They were clearly waiting for something, and it had to do with Rikku’s current agony.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something horrible, something so obscenely out of the realm of possibility that she thought she was imagining it.  
  
Something was moving inside her asshole.  
  
“O-oh god….” she winced as another contraction wracked her body.  
  
There was no doubt about it; Rikku could sense something wiggling inside her anal tunnel, a horribly itchy sensation that sent new waves of fresh panic through Rikku. She rolled around on the floor, squirming frantically, reaching behind herself to get rid of the invisible infestation in her rear cavity.  
  
“ _Ngaaah…_ oh god, get it out, someone get it out of me! _Hngggh!”_  
  
Because the healing potion had restored Rikku’s asshole to its original tightness, she could feel every tiny movement inside it, every single squirm and wiggle of whatever was hiding in there. It slowly, painfully moved itself forward. It wasn’t just aimlessly squiggling around, it was purposely headed towards something: her sphincter.  
  
“No, no, NO!” Rikku yelled.  
  
She tried everything, rolling side to side, slamming her ass on the ground, squeezing it with her hands, much to the amusement of the crowd. But nothing stopped the relentless march of the invisible horror. Finally, remembering her little experiment on the ship, Rikku pushed her finger in her rear.  
  
“ _Unghhh!”_  
  
The brutal anal rammings she’d been forced to endure had made her less squeamish than during the experiment on the ship, but it didn’t change the fact that her asshole was supremely tight, making even the passage of her slender finger an extremely uncomfortable experience. Groaning lowly, she delved deeper, almost fully jamming her finger inside her asshole. Without warning, it _touched something._  
  
Rikku’s breath caught in her throat. It felt horrible, all slimy and wiggly. It was already horribly close to her anal opening. Then it bit her.  
  
“OW!” Rikku yelped, reflexively pulling her finger out of her ass.  
  
 _Damn it!_  
  
She cursed herself for her weakness, but before she could finger her asshole again, she felt something push against her sphincter.  
  
“Oh… _oh god!”_  
  
Whatever was inside her body had found the way out. It was too large break through, so it pushed against her tight hole, harder and harder, and Rikku could feel the edges slowly, painfully tear as the horror forced its way through.  
  
“NHHGAAAAAAH!” she cried out.  
  
Rather than her ass being ravaged from outside in, this time it was being torn apart from the _inside out_ , and the pain was on an entirely different level. That hole wasn’t made to expand to give birth, and so as the creature wiggled its front end out, it did so with a brutal ripping that sent tears streaming down Rikku’s face.  
  
“OW, OW, OOW!” She dug her nails into the ground as the torture continued. “Stop, please stop!!”  
  
Rikku heard several muffled gasps throughout the crowd. Through eyes squinted in pain, she glanced at them; people were pointing at the screen, several of them with their hands in front of their mouth. When she followed their gaze, Rikku's stomach rumbled, and she felt bile rise up from her stomach. The sight was horrifying. Something peaked out from asshole, a slimy, bloody, larva-like creature that wiggled constantly as it sought to break free, forcibly widening Rikku’s anal passage as it did so, tearing it apart in its struggle to escape. Rikku couldn’t stand the nightmarish sight and closed her eyes firmly shut, trying to blot out the growing murmurs and gasps from the crowd. But the pain wasn’t as easy to ignore.  
  
“ _Hnghh….nhgAAAAAGH!”_  
  
If Rikku thought the agony would lessen as the larva wiggled its way out, she was sorely mistaken. The hind segment of its body was thicker than the upper part, and Rikku’s sore and bloody ass was forced to expand again and again to accommodate its violent passing. The lower part of the grub’s body was also covered in tiny thorn-like protrusions, which tore through the lining of Rikku’s ass as it passed through.  
  
“N-No more!” she cried, her voice hoarse. “ _NGHAAAH!!_ Please, I’ll do anything, just make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!”  
  
Her ass felt like it was about to burst, the pressure unbearable. Still, the massive grub wasn’t done tearing its way out. Despite herself, Rikku couldn’t help but glance again at the screen above the stands again, and instantly she regretted it. The grub was absolutely monstrous; its upper body was relatively small, but the lower you got the fatter it got, and by now the disgusting larva was roughly the size of Rikku’s waist. It wiggled its body around frenziedly, slime and blood flying around as it tore through the narrow confines of Rikku’s ruined hole.  
  
“ _Nghh…._ ,” Rikku panted. Her face was soaking in sweat, and the veins in her forehead were clearly visible. “ _UnghhAAAAGH!!”_  
  
With a final, brutal push, the fat grub fell on the ground. It’s entire body was covered in slime and blood, and it flailed around on the ground.  
Rikku could barely move. She was panting as if she’d just sprinted a mile. Her asshole felt less like a hole and more like a gaping cavern. Which, probably, wasn’t too far off reality.  
  
The clean-up crew appeared again, and this time even they were somewhat disturbed at the sight.  
  
“Yevon, _that_ came out of her ass?” one them asked in shock as they picked up the grub with a net.  
  
“She's Al Bhed, they’re built for this kind of shit,” another casually replied.  
  
Rikku didn’t hear them. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing alone: the healing potion. She wanted it, _needed_ it. The pain was unbearable, she could already feel her consciousness begin to slip. She didn’t care what was coming next. The potion. All she wanted was the potion. The soldier bent down, holding the phial in his hand. Rikku’s eyes fixated on it, and it she let out a weak moan.  
  
“Yeah, no doubt,” the soldier nodded. “Here you g- WHAT THE HELL?!”  
  
The stadium shook as an explosion wracked the eastern stand. It was followed by another explosion, and then another, and suddenly chaos was everywhere. Rikku heard screaming and yelling as people desperately tried to get away. Rubble crashed on the ground around her, and more than one body was among them as people scrambled over each other towards the exits. A gargantuan machine appeared from the ruins of the northern stand, a colossus of rolling gears and steaming pipes.  
  
“A-Al Bhed!” Rikku heard someone scream.  
  
The giant machine extended a hand, and a retina-searing blast of yellow light fired at the southern stand, shattering the TV screen along with it. Bodies lay among the wreckage, many burned beyond recognition. Flying machines soared through the air, firing at everything that moved, while Al Bhed operatives rappelled down from transport planes to the arena. Leading them was Brother.  
  
“Go, go, go!” he yelled in Al Bhed.  
  
The soldier near Rikku dropped the phial as he frantically tried to grab his rifle, but before he could lift it, he fell to the ground, half his face seared away. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Rikku inched her way towards the phial. Just as she reached it, a boot came crashing down in it.  
  
“Rikku, are you okay?!” Brother shouted in Al Bhed.  
  
Rikku mumbled something incoherently.  
  
“WHAT?” Brother bent down towards her face. Rikku slowly raised her lips to his ear.  
  
“You…idiot.”


End file.
